si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve
by The World of Coraliine
Summary: Et si l'apocalypse n'avais jamais eu lieu ? Couple Bethyl
1. Chapter 1

**Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?**

 **Hello mes BebyChou Me voici avec ma toute première fanfiction, une Bethyl * wouiiii ***

 **J'ai pas eu de bêta pour corriger les fautes donc soyez indulgents 😉**

 **j'ai prévu 30 chapitres à peut près ( déjà écrit sur mon téléphone je corrige au fur et à mesure que je le réécris ) avec un rating M**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Je souhaiterais dédicacé cette fic a #Sarah une de mes meilleures amies qui m'a soutenue jusqu'au bout ❤**

 **Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors je vous laisse lire et laisser moi une rewiew 😉**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : une nuit bien sombre

\- Aaahhh !

Un cri venait de se faire entendre dans la nuit noire. Beth, 18ans, se réveilla en sueur dans son lit quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en trombe laissant passer Glenn armé d'une batte suivi de Maggie le regard inquiet.

\- Beth ! ça va Pourquoi tu a hurler ?

Beth mis quelques secondes à réalisé ce qu'il se passait ...

\- Hum .. Oui oui .. J'ai fais un horrible rêve ! Vous étiez tous la, Rick, Lori, Carl, Toi et Glenn ... Carol aussi, Michonne et Daryl ... Même papa ...

\- Oh Beth ... C'est encore le contre ...

\- NON. coupa Beth, cela n'a rien à voir avec la mort de papa, on était dans un monde rempli de monstres qui essayaient de nous manger !

Maggie s'assit sur le lit tandis que Glenn s'en alla discrètement afin de les laisser parler, la mort de leur père était récente et le choc était toujours la ...

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ma puce, regarde je suis la et Glenn aussi tout va bien !

\- Je sais mais tout semblait si réel ... Tellement de nos amies étaient mort sous mes yeux ! Et soudain j'ai ressenti un liquide froid coulé sur mes tempes et une douleur immense ... J'ai senti mes jambes flanchées et la dernière chose que j'ai vue c'était le regard de Daryl rempli de larmes ...

Maggie prit la main de sa sœur et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Beth tu n'est plus sur cette histoire de sentiments envers Daryl n'est ce pas ?

Beth se remémora leur violente dispute quelques jours plutôt quand elle avait essayer de lui parler de ces sentiments envers Daryl, Maggie avait mal réagit et avais essayer de la convaincre que ce n'était qu'un système de défense face à la mort de leur père.

\- Non non, murmura Beth, elle espérait que le tremblement dans sa voix n'était pas trop criant mais elle savais au fond d'elle que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

\- Bon je retourne me couchée avant que le bébé ne recommence à faire du foot dans mon ventre, rigola Maggie, bonne nuit petite sœur et essaye de te rendormir

Beth la serra contre elle et passa une main sur le ventre de sa sœur

\- Dors bien Maggie et toi futur footballeur laisse ta maman dormir

Quand la porte se referma derrière Maggie, le noir de la nuit s'empara de la chambre de Beth qui en frissonna, son réveil affichait déjà 4h45, il lui restait un peu plus de 2h avant que sa journée ne commence. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le regard de Daryl, tellement intense et rempli de douleur qu'elle en avait du mal à retenir ces larmes, alors qu'elle renifla et essuya ces larmes, elle repensa à comment tout avait commencer ...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ... alors vos impressions ?**

 **Je posterais une fois par semaine si tout va bien**

 **bonne soirée 😉**

 **Laissez moi une review, bonne ou mauvaise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mes BebyChou ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Petit cadeauuuu 😄 je vous met la suite**

 **Voilà la suite, prenez les mouchoirs ...**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Comment tout a commencer ...

" Flash Back quelques mois en arrière "

Beth, Maggie et ces amis étaient grouper autour du lit de leur père à l'hôpital, le médecin leur expliquait ce qu'il leur restait à faire mais Beth n'entendait rien, les mots Cancer et 1 mois à vivre tournaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, tout s'effondrait dans son esprit, elle suffoquait, soudain elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Beth ça va ?

La voix de sa sœur lui parvint aux oreilles mais aucuns sons ne sortit de ces lèvres, son esprit lui hurlait de courir loin de tout ça, loin de cet hôpital et ces jambes la guida vers la sortie. Maggie se leva afin de lui courir après mais Daryl la devança

\- Reste aux côtés de ton père je vais la chercher

Il sortit de l'hôpital et vit Beth en face de l'hôpital, les mains posées contre le mur prête à s'effondrer, Daryl s'approcha doucement

\- Je sais que c'est dur Beth, mais il faut que tu sois forte pour lui, pour ta soeur ...

Beth se retourna et il vit son regard rempli de larmes dont quelques une s'en échappait, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, elle qui était si souriante, si pleine de vie ...

\- Non Daryl je ne peut pas le perdre ... C'est trop dur ... dit elle d'une voix tremblante

Et avant même qu'il est trouver quoi lui répondre elle se jeta dans ces bras et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, si frêle et si fragile, il passa ces bras autour d'elle alors que des sanglots secouait son corps, il dû puiser au fond de lui afin de pas craquer devant elle face à ce malheur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son corps se détendit et son souffle ce fit plus calme, il réalisa qu'elle c'était endormie, il s'écarta doucement afin de mieux l'installer contre son torse et passa ces mains sous ces jambes, il la porta jusqu'à la voiture et se mit en route, il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette douce chaleur que Beth avait provoqué en ce jetant contre lui. Alors qu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre il hésita un instant ne sachant que faire puis doucement il ouvrit et déposa Beth sur le lit, il lui enleva doucement ces chaussures et la couvrit, elle avait l'air tellement paisible dans son sommeil, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il descendit et vit Maggie les yeux rouge et Glenn complètement perdu.

\- Elle c'est endormie, faudra la soutenir elle est seule, elle n'a pas Glenn comme toi ...

Maggie hocha de la tête et monta, Glenn lui serra la main et à peine la porte franchit, Daryl craqua, Hershel avait été comme un père pour lui à la mort de son frère. Les prochains mois allaient être dur à surmonter ...

* * *

 **Voilà mes amours, c'était un peu court mais c'est normal vous verrez au prochain chapitre 😉**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Laissez moi un petite review qui me comblerais de joie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà mes Bebychou avec le chapitre 3**

 **Alors celui ci a été ( très ) dur à écrire ( tout comme le prochain ) trop d'émotion ...**

 **Un Énorme merci à #Sarah qui ma écrit ma première review et qui continue de me soutenir à chaque moments !**

 **J'aimerais aussi dédicacé cette fic à #Pauline, une personne qui à été la pour moi ces derniers mois, qui m'a énormément soutenue, qui à supporter mes états d'âmes post rupture, j'aimerais lui dire que je l'oublierais jamais et qu'elle va énormément me manquer quand elle sera partie.**

 **Voila bonne lecture :D**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi**

* * *

Beth se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle vit à travers les rideaux que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, un sourire aurait dû s'afficher sur ces lèvres avec ce temps si beau mais toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire, l'annonce du médecin, le fraîcheur de la nuit, Daryl ... elle leva le yeux vers le plafond, des larmes coulaient sur ces joues, comment tout pouvait s'effondrer ? Pourquoi elle devait perdre son seul pilier dans cette vie ? Elle allait se retrouver seule ... Elle pensa à Daryl comment avait il pu surmonter la mort de son frère ? Elle repensa à comment son père l'avait pris sous son aile, comment il c'était occuper de lui ... Comment allait elle pouvoir retrouver le goûts de vivre ...

Elle sécha ces larmes et se força à glisser hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se regarda face au miroir, mon dieu quelle tête elle avait, ces yeux étaient gonflés et rouge, des cernes commençaient à se creuser sous ces yeux bleu et elle avait un teint pâle. Elle descendit et croisa Maggie qui préparait le petit déjeuner, elle avait l'air épuisée aussi.

\- Bonjour ..., tenta Maggie, tu vas mieux ma puce ?

\- Sans plus .. Et papa ?, répondit elle

\- Tu peut aller le voir, profite en avant que ..., dit Maggie la voix tremblante

Elle tremblait et soudain elle s'effondra sur la chaise, Beth s'installa a côté d'elle et lui pris la main

\- Faut qu'on sois forte, pour papa, fit Beth doucement

\- Oui tu a raison ... Va le voir je passerai plus tard, dit Maggie en se levant.

Quand Beth arriva à l'hôpital, une atmosphère lourde pesait dans la chambre, son père était allongé dans son lit, il semblait paisible ...

\- Oh papa, sanglota Beth en lui prenant la main, comment je vais réussir à vivre sans toi ? Je me sens si seule ... je t'aime tellement ...

Elle senti la main de son père bouger et leva les yeux vers lui, il la regardait d'un regard tendre

\- Ne pleure pas ma princesse, tu est bien entouré tout va bien aller, tu as Maggie, Glenn, faut que tu sois forte c'est la vie et puis je vais aller retrouver ta maman, elle m'attend, murmura t'il en caressant la joue de sa fille

Beth ne pouvait empêché les larmes de coulées, elle avait promis à Maggie de ne pas craquer mais c'était trop dur ! Elle préfèra ne rien ajouter voyant qu'il était assez faible comme sa, elle préféra passer son temps à lui raconter ces journées, les dernières anecdotes, profité des derniers instants de calme avant la tempête ...

Trois semaines étaient passée depuis que Beth était venu le voir la première fois, chaque jours elle venait le voir, lui raconté sa journée, lui ramené des bons petits plats, son état avait empiré avec les semaines, Beth essayait de ne pas craquer face à lui mais arrivée à la maison les larmes coulaient toute seule. Maggie était occupée par l'arrivé du bébé mais Beth pensais que c'était une excuse pour surmonter tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais elle se sentait seule ... Beth se réveilla ce jours la avec un sentiment étrange au fond d'elle même elle descendit et vit sa soeur en larmes soutenue par Glenn, elle su avant même que Maggie pu lui dire quelque chose, les larmes commencèrent a coulées sur ces joues,

\- Il est parti cette nuit ..., Sanglota Maggie

\- Non ... Non ...

Beth senti son corps lâcher, elle s'effondra, elle avait tellement de choses encore a lui dire,

\- Non ... Papa ..., Dit Beth alors que sa voix se perdit dans ces pleurs

Maggie se leva et s'approcha d'elle

\- Beth ... c'était le moment tu le sais

\- Non ! il avais dit un mois ! Il lui restait encore quelques jours ... j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire ! Hurla Beth

Maggie ne savais pas quoi lui dire, elle même était anéantie par cette appel reçu quelques minutes auparavant. Beth se leva et s'enfui dans sa chambre, elle avait tellement de colère et de tristesse elle prit le vase le jeta contre le mur, elle frappait de ces petits poings le mur jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'écroula au sol avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Maggie en bas savait que les jours qui allaient venir serait les plus dur ...

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce troisième chapitre. Le prochain arrive dans 1semaine.**

 **Bisous et bonne vacances les BebyChou ❤**

 **Laissez moi une minuscule review que je saute au plafond xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo mes bebychou !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Moi super même si c'était une semaine compliqué entre mon déménagement, mon chat qui c'est sauvé (que j'ai retrouver ouuuuf ) et le manque de net.**

 **J'aimerais remercier #Pauline & #Sarah pour leurs magnifiques commentaires qui m'a énormément touchée ! **

**J'aimerais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui était la ( je vais pas tous les nommées y'en a tellement), mes super Coquillettes et mes meilleures amies qui chaque jours me soutiennent dans ce super projet. J'vous Loveeee les Filles.**

 **Demain c'est Halloweeeeen Wouiiiii :D Qu'avez vous prévu ? Pour ma part une soirée Horror Night au cinéma avec mes ami(e)s :D**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Préparé les mouchoirs, voici la suite**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un ange est parti

Beth se regardait devant son miroir, sa robe noir était trop grande pour elle, depuis l'annonce du cancer de son père elle avait maigrit, des cernes c'étaient creusé sous ces yeux qui rendait son visage encore plus pâle, un bruit se fit entendre à la porte et la tête de Daryl apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte

\- Beth c'est l'heure, dit il doucement

\- Je ne peut pas ... c'est trop dur

Daryl s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main, elle semblait si petite dans la sienne et il s'étonna de la voir si amaigrit et combien son regard était si triste et éteins, elle était loin de la Beth souriante et pleine de vie qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

\- Faut que tu y aille, je sais que c'est dur mais tu va le regretter si tu lui dit pas au revoir une dernière fois

Beth regarda sa main dans celle de Daryl, en tant normal elle aurait retirer sa main mais bizarrement elle ressentait un sentiment de sécurité qui la fit frissonner.

\- Comment ta pu surmonter la mort de ton frère ? c'est tellement dur ...

\- Ton père m'a aider à surmonter tout cela, il m'a empêcher de faire des conneries, de sombrer ... Tu pourra jamais oublier le manque mais avec le temps la douleur s'éloignera et tu pourra surmonter tout ça

\- J'ai personne à qui parler, personne pour m'appuyer ... Maggie a Glenn ... et moi j'avais ...

\- Tu m'a moi, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne idéal, que j'ai un caractère de merde mais j'ai promis à ton père de t'aider à remonter la pente ... Alors à chaque fois que tu aura envie de craquer appel moi ! coupa Daryl

Beth leva les yeux vers Daryl et il cru voir un sourire furtif se glisser sur son visage.

Le ciel était couvert, la pluie menaçait de tomber à chaque minutes comme si lui aussi était en deuil, le cimetière était calme, seule la voix du prêtre qui commençait son éloge se fesait entendre, Maggie pleurait ainsi que la plus part des personnes présente, Beth, un mouchoir à la main, essayais de retenir tant bien que mal ces larmes, elle n'osait pas regarder le cercueil, elle laissa son regard vagabonder à travers les allées, plein de monde était venu, son père était un pilier de leur communauté et était apprécier de tous.

Son regard se posa sur Daryl et elle vit qu'il la regardait, la voix du prêtre se fit soudainement lointaine, Beth n'arrivait pas à détachée son regard du sien, elle y vit de la tristesse, de la colère, elle fut arrachée à son regard quand Maggie lui prit le bras pour l'emmener déposé une fleur sur le cercueil, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avancer, elle sentit ces jambes devenir coton, elle se sentit chuter lorsqu'un bras puissant la rattrapa et se plaça autour de sa taille, elle devina que c'était Daryl

\- Merci, murmura t elle

Elle déposa un tournesol, son père les adorait, il lui disait toujours, petite, que le tournesol transmettait la joie

\- Adieu papa, tu va tellement me manquer ... Je sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi maintenant, sanglota Beth, J'espère que la haut tu est heureux avec maman, embrasse la pour moi et n'oubliez pas à quel point je vous aimes ...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une goutte de pluie se déposa sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux puis une autre goutte se fit sentir sur ces lèvres puis une centaine glissèrent sure son visage se mélangeant ainsi a ces propres larmes. Elle inspira fortement cette odeur d'herbe mouillée, elle baissa les yeux et vit que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les voitures, elle frissonna de froid, sa robe était tremper. Elle jeta un dernier regard au cercueil qui descendait doucement et s'en alla ...

Tout le monde se retrouva à la maison, Beth du rester forte alors que les personnes défilais devant elle et Maggie afin de leurs présenter leurs condoléances ... La journée était passé si lentement, il était 20h, Beth n'en pouvait plus et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et vit une photo de ces parents sur le bureau, elle l'a prit délicatement et une larme alla se déposé sur le verre, elle s'allongea, la photo dans ces bras et laissa ces larmes coulées avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

* * *

 **Voila mes amours, qu'en avez vous penser ? C'était triste hein, j'en est pleurer en l'écrivant pfiou ! Sa ira mieux dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain**

 **Petite review pour soignée mon petit coeur ? :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes Amour !** **Comment vous aller ?**

 **Pour ma part la forme malgré quelques catastrophes arrivées dans la semaine :)**

 **Je tenais à remercier #Sarah pour son superbe commentaire, Je te love tellement Namour 3**

 **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajouter dans leur favoris sa me fait super chaud au coeur !**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Plein de bisous sur vous et voila le chapitre 5**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une journée inattendue

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Beth ouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait aucune force ni aucune motivation à continuer sa vie. Maggie et Glenn passaient leur journée entre la maison et leur appartement à préparer la chambre du futur bébé. Une semaine c'était écouler mais elle avait l'impression que tout c'était passé la veille. Daryl lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage ...

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la librairie en espérant que sortir lui ferait du bien, elle y resta 2heures et trouva quelques bons livres qui lui changerait sûrement les idées. Arrivée au coin de la rue elle vit une moto garé devant cher elle et reconnu Daryl, elle mit quelques secondes à réalisr qu'il était la, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'enterrement, une semaine plus tôt, elle avança doucement et se racla la gorge

\- Daryl ?

Il se retourna et vit avec soulagement qu'elle avait reprit un peu de couleur au visage

\- comment tu vas Beth ?

\- un peu mieux et toi ? tu est venu voir Glenn ?

\- oui ça va. Non je suis venu te chercher

Le coeur de Beth se mit a battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, pourquoi venait il la chercher ?

\- me chercher ? demanda t'elle

\- oui va deposé tes affaires et on y va, c'est une surprise donc pose pas de questions, ordonna t il de sa voix grave

Beth passa la porte, elle s'adossa quelques instant, milles questions se posaient dans sa tête, elle monta dans sa chambre et déposa ces livres sur son bureau, elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle avais reprit quelques couleurs cette semaine et était contente de ne plus ressemblé à un cadavre ambulant, lorsqu'elle redescendit elle vit un mot de Maggie qui lui précisait qu'elle dormait cher Glenn ce soir et qu'elle devait pas l'attendre, elle soupira, sa soeur lui manquait, elles ne c'étaient pas beaucoup vue cette semaine. Elle retrouva Daryl dehors il était assis sur sa moto et lui indiqua le siège derrière lui, il lui tendit un casque, elle avait peur mais ne voulait pas faire l'enfant devant lui alors elle s'installa et passa ces bras autour de lui avec hésitation.

\- tient toi bien à moi, hurla Daryl alors que le moteur commençait à rugir

Elle se colla complètement à lui, s'empêcha de trembler par la même occasion. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos alors qu'il commençait à rouler, elle se senti en sécurité malgré la peur. Ils roulèrent pendant au moins une bonne heure avant de commencer à ralentir, Beth n'avait aucune idées d'où il l'avait emmener, elle se releva et vit un petit parc avec une vue panoramique sur toute la ville, elle était bouche bée, c'était magnifique. Daryl l'aida à descendre de la moto et lui prit la main afin de la conduire à l'endroit où il avait installer une nappe sur l'herbe face à la ville.

\- Voila nous somme arrivés, tu peut t'installer, cette endroit me tient à coeur et je voulais le partager avec toi. Quand j'étais petit, Merle m'emmenait ici, on jouais au cow-boy, dit Daryl alors qu'un mince sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres

\- C'est magnifique ... souffla Beth qui était sous le choc de sa révélation, mon père m'emmenait à la pèche, je détestais ça mais il était heureux et il préparait toujours des sandwichs au poulet, on rigolais et on passais notre temps à discuter sur les livres qu'on avais lu et qu'on ...

Les larmes lui montaient au yeux, elle n'avait pas parler de son père depuis l'enterrement.

\- C'était quelqu'un de bien et il me manque beaucoup, il était comme un père pour moi, dit Daryl détournant les yeux alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler

\- Il me manque tellement, chaque jours j'ai l'espoir en me levant que tout ceci est un mauvais rêve

\- C'est une passade, il te manquera toujours mais la douleur sera moins présente je te l'assure

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler de tout et rien, Beth fut étonné de voir qu'il avait un vocabulaire et une culture plus riche que ce qu'il laissait paraître. La nuit était tombé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant cher elle

\- Merci pour cette après midi ça ma changer les idées et sur ces mots, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de Daryl, elle se retourna et partie en courant, Daryl était rester stoïque ne sachant quoi faire, lorsqu'elle disparue de sa vue il toucha sa joue, l'emprunte de ces lèvres sur sa peau mis quelques minutes à disparaître et il ressenti une douce chaleur l'envahir. Beth allait se coucher et pour une fois elle dormi d'un sommeil calme sans cauchemars ...

* * *

 **Alors verdict ?**

 **A dimanche prochain mes Amours !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes Bebychou ! J** **'espère vous avez passé une bonne semaine :)**

 **Je remercie toujours ma super Namour, ma fan numéro Un, qui me laisse toujours des super commentaires :3**

 **Merci a toutes les personnes qui viennent lire ma fic.**

 **Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Laissez un petit commentaire si cela vous plait**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le temps guérit il aussi les coeurs brisé ?

Deux mois était passés et tout avait changer dans la vie de Beth, elle passait son temps avec Daryl, ils allaient se promener, passais leur journée à regarder des séries, à parler de tout et rien, à faire des bons petit plats enfin la vérité c'était qu'elle préparait à manger et Daryl dévorait tout sous les yeux rieurs de Beth.

Ce soir la, Beth avait prévu un karaoké avec toute la team, elle avait hâte d'y être, elle n'avait pas vue Daryl depuis 1 semaine. Il était 20 heures quand elle arriva au bar, Maggie et Glenn ainsi que Rick et Lori étaient déjà installé à une table, Michonne arriva quelques minutes après elle précisant que Daryl et Carol arrivaient eux aussi. Daryl passa la porte et Beth avait une furieuse envie d'aller courir à sa rencontre quand soudain elle vit Carol, main dans la main avec lui, elle senti son coeur se serrer, Daryl arriva a leur table, il avait du mal a regarder Beth dans les yeux, tout le monde lui souhaitèrent plein de bonheur puis ils décidèrent de passer commande.

Maggie et Glenn avaient commencer leur chanson, une belle chanson d'amour, puis vint le tour de Michonne. Beth, qui était la suivante, avait prévu une chanson en hommage à son père mais elle n'avait plus le coeur à la chanter, lorsque ce fût son tour, elle se leva tremblante, parla avec le directeur et arriva sur scène

\- Bonsoir, j'ai décidé de chanter une chanson qui me tient à coeur ce soir ...

Soudain les notes de The Scientist de Coldplay se firent entendre et Beth pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de commencer

 _" Come up to meet you, tell you i'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you, tell you i need you "_

Alors qu'elle allait entamé le refrain, le regard de Daryl croisa celui de Beth, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, elle laissa parler son coeur tout en essayant de retenir ces larmes, Daryl n'arrivait pas non plus à détacher son regard d'elle, il remarqua ces yeux si triste et cette chanson, pourquoi l'avait elle choisit ?

 _" Nobody's said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be so hard_

 _Oh take me back to the start "_

Les dernières paroles se firent entendre et Beth dû prendre tout son courage pour détacher son regard de celui de Daryl, elle entendit la salle applaudir et siffler, elle quitta la salle les yeux rempli de larmes, Daryl senti son coeur se serrer et son ventre se noua, pourquoi fallait il qu'il ressente autant d'émotions quand il s'agissait de Beth ? Maggie la vit courir en direction des toilettes et alla la rejoindre

\- Beth qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Beth sursauta ne s'attendant pas à voir sa soeur

\- Daryl et Carol tu était au courant ? demanda t'elle

\- Non mais d'après Carol il est aller la voir y'a une semaine et une chose entraînant une autre ça c'est fait. Pourquoi ?

Beth senti comme un poignard dans son coeur et se rappela l'épisode troublant vécu une semaine plutôt, alors que Daryl et elle regardaient une série et ils piochèrent au même moment dans le pot de pop corn et leur mains se touchèrent, ils se regardèrent et il y a eu comme un flottement autour d'eux et Beth avait senti son coeur s'affoler, elle n'avait voulu qu'une chose à ce moment précis, sentir les lèvres de Daryl sur les siennes, elle rapprocha son visage du sien quand soudain Daryl c'était lever d'un bond et était parti la laissant seule face à un grand vide, elle regarda Maggie et soudain la réalité lui vint en pleine tête ...

\- Tu va me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda maggie

\- Je ... Je suis amoureuse de Daryl ..., souffla Beth

\- Comment ça t'est amoureuse ? c'est pas possible t'est trop jeune et lui ... trop vieux ! J'ai compris c'est à cause de la mort de papa hein tu reporte ton amour sur Daryl

\- Mais non ça n'a rien à voir ...

\- Beth je sais que c'était dur mais tu verra que se ne sont pas de vrai sentiments, coupa Maggie, puis un jour tu trouvera quelqu'un de ton âge, avec qui tu pourras partager des choses de ton âge ...

\- Mais tu comprend rien ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de papa, lui il a été la pour moi, m'a écouter, m'a conseiller il m'a remonter le moral et toi tu était tout ? tu préférais passer tout ton temps avec Glenn ! Pas une seule fois tu est venue me demander comment j'allais ..., hurla Beth, je suis assez grande pour comprendre les choses et les sentiments ! Je me casse !

Maggie affichait un air choqué et sur ces paroles, Beth ouvrit la porte en vrac et sorti en trombe et manqua de foncer dans Daryl qui la rattrapa à temps

\- Beth ça va ? s'inquiéta t il

\- Lâche moi ! cria t elle

Daryl eu un mouvement de recul sous le choc et Beth en profita pour partir en courant.

Depuis ce soir la l'ambiance à la maison était devenu glacial, Beth ne parlait plus ou à peine à Maggie, Glenn se retrouvait au milieu de la bataille entre les deux soeurs. Du côté de Daryl, il n'avait pas non plus eu de ces nouvelles, elle semblait l'éviter mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ..

* Fin du flash back *

* * *

 **Alors ? Pour ou contre le couple Carol/Daryl ? Penser vous que Beth a bien réagit ?**

 **a dimanche prochain pour la suite**

 **Laissez une review pour le bonheur de mon chat :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjouuuuur mes bebychou :D O** **ui je suis plutôt de bonne humeur, j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle :D**

 **Et vous comment allez vous ? Vous avez passer une bonne semaine ?**

 **Comme Toujours dédicace a ma première Fan, ma meilleure amie, Sarah, qui chaque fois me laisse une super commentaire ❤**

 **J'aimerais aussi laisser une petite dédicace à toutes les personnes qui me lisent ou qui m'ajoute dans leur favoris sa me rempli le coeur de joie & a Pauline qui me manque terriblement depuis 1mois ... ❤**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi**

 **Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Retour au présent

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le réveil, il affichait 5 heures

\- Pfff je ne suis pas prête de me rendormir, souffla t'elle

Elle alla s'habiller et descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Maggie une nouvelle fois, lorsque la porte du jardin se referma derrière Beth, elle prit une grande inspiration d'air frais, l'aube commençait a pointer au loin, tout était calme, elle se dirigea vers la balançoire, un sourire apparu sur ces lèvres en se rappelant toute ces fois où son père l'avait pousser tellement haut qu'elle avait cru un jour pouvoir s'envoler et toucher les étoiles. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait été heureuse à cette époque ... Elle commença à se balancer doucement en levant les yeux vers le ciel, on pouvais encore apperçevoir les étoiles et la lune, elle se laissa flotter au sons des cigales et du chant des oiseaux. Sa voix se mélangea doucement au sons de la nuit

 _" Where are you now_

 _Another dream_

 _The monster's running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded "_

\- Belle mélodie ...

Elle sursauta et se retourna

\- Daryl ... que fais tu la ? demanda t'elle le coeur battant

\- Insomnie, je me promenais et j'ai entendu ta voix, dit il, et toi ?

\- Insomnie aussi ..., murmura t'elle

Il hocha de la tête et se rapprocha doucement de la balançoire jumelle a celle de Beth, ils flottèrent ensemble en silence puis Daryl prit la corde de la balançoire de Beth et la rapprocha de la sienne

\- Oh .. qu'est ce que tu fais, fit Beth quand elle se senti le corps de Daryl se rapprocher du sien

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tactile ou tendre mais il ressentait le besoin au plus profond de lui de l'avoir dans ces bras, Beth sentit soudain ces bras se resserrer autour d'elle, elle posa sa tête malgré elle sur son torse et respira son odeur comme une drogué qui avait enfin sa dose.

\- Tu m'a manqué, susurra t'il a son oreille

Beth se sentit frissonner de la tête jusqu'au pied, elle releva doucement la tête vers Daryl qui la regardait d'un air tendre, un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage de Beth

\- Toi aussi ...

Elle pu voir dans ces yeux à quel point sa réponse lui avait fait plaisir, ils étaient tellement proche, elle laissa son regard glisser sur les lèvres de Daryl l'espace d'une seconde mais cela n'échappa pas a Daryl qui prit cela comme un signe d'encouragement, une confirmation et sans attendre une seconde de plus et il fondit sur les lèvres de Beth, elle sentit une douce pression sur ces lèvres, c'était doux et chaud, elle ferma les yeux et passa ces bras autour de son cou, ces mains glissèrent dans ces cheveux, il la serra contre lui et le baiser se fit plus passionné, elle sentit la langue de Daryl caresser doucement la sienne et ce fut comme une explosion à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et se regardaient à présent. Soudain Daryl se leva d'un bond, il venait d'embrasser Beth mais pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Il avait profiter d'elle, elle qui était encore si fragile ...

\- Hé merde ... Beth ... désolé j'aurais pas dû ...

Et sur ces mots, avant même que Beth ne pu dire quelque chose, il était parti ... Elle était encore sous le choc du baiser, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça lors d'un baiser, autant de passion, de fougue ! Tout ce qu'elle avait essayer d'enfouir au fond d'elle même était remonter à la surface, elle c'était laisser aller à ouvrir son coeur et il avait fuit ... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience au niveaux des hommes mais était ce une raison de fuir ? Puis elle pensa à Carol .. Comment avait elle pu ... ?

* * *

 **Alors mes amours, vous avez aimer ?**

 **Sa y'est le premier baiser, Wouiii !**

 **Qu'en avez vous penser ? Assez romantique ?**

 **Laissée moi une review pour que ma soeur arrête de m'embêter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour mes BebyChou :D J** **'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Alors je tiens a dédicacé ce chapitre a ma petite soeur qui m'a fait passé une super soirée pizza hier :3**

 **Je tiens encore une fois a remercier ma Namour, Fan numéro 1 toujours la depuis déja 6ans presque (L)**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi**

 **Alors je vous laisse a votre lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La vie continue

Quelques jours plus tard Beth descendit les escaliers et vit Maggie s'affoler dans la cuisine. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avais prévue un dîner avec toute la bande a la maison et qu'elle espérait que Beth avais arrangée les chose avec Daryl. Comment allait elle réagir face a lui ? Elle se souvenait encore de ces lèvres sur les siennes, des ces bras autour de son corps, de son odeur ... Elle avait envie de s'enfuir, d'annuler sa présence mais où irait elle ?

\- Pourquoi c'est si dur d'être amoureuse, grogna t elle en remontant les escaliers

Arrivée en haut elle se regarda dans le miroirs, qu'allait elle mettre ? Une tenue décontracté ? Jogging ? Robe ? Rho c'était si dur d'être une femme ... Elle décida de se faire belle pour sa fierté, il l'avait vue pleurer pour son père, il ne la verra pas pleurer pour lui ! Elle alla se faire détendre dans un bon bain et en ressorti deux heures après avec le sourire au lèvres, elle choisit de laisser ces cheveux blond détaché, ils retombèrent sur ces épaules tel une cascade de belles boucles ondulée, elle passa au maquillage, elle fit comme d'habitude un peu de poudre et de mascara afin de mettre ces grand yeux bleu en valeurs.

L'heure cruciale approchait a grand pas et elle se dirigea vers sa penderie, après de longues minutes de réflexion elle opta pour une petite robe rouge pas trop courte qui mettait son corps en valeur et une petite paire de chaussures compensé noir qui allongerait ces jambes.

* DIIING DOONG *

\- Ils sont la Beth, descend, hurla Maggie dans les escaliers

\- J'arrive, souffla Beth en levant les yeux au ciel

Elle entendit la voix de Rick et Lori lui parvenir jusqu'en haut, elle descendit et au même moment elle vit Daryl apparaître a la porte, il leva les yeux et quand il vit Beth descendre les escaliers, il n'en cru pas ces yeux, elle était juste magnifique, il n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard d'elle

\- Beth ... souffla t il encore sous le choc de cette apparition

\- Bonjour Daryl, Rick, Lori, dit elle d'un hochement de tête

\- Waouu Beth tu a sorti le grand jeu dis donc tu est très belle, complimenta Lori

Beth se senti rougir elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la complimente, d'ordinaire on la remarquait jamais, Daryl avait du mal à rester concentré sur ce que lui disait Rick, il avait toujours trouver belle Beth mais la elle était parfaite, Carol vit son regard sur elle et ne pu s'empêcher de la descendre

\- Mouais enfin sa reste une enfant, grogna Carol

\- Elle a 20 ans ce n'est plus une enfant, dit Lori calmement

Beth n'en cru pas ces oreilles, elle avait failli lui rendre sa pique quand Lori avait prit la parole

\- Venez au salon le repas est prêt, Glenn a fait un somptueux dîner, rajouta Maggie en arrivant

Tout le monde prit place a table, Beth senti son coeur s'affoler quand ces pieds frôla ceux de Daryl, elle rougit et seul Daryl, qui la dévorait des yeux, le remarqua. Elle était tellement touchante qu'il du se retenir de se lever pour la prendre dans ces bras. Depuis ce baiser, Beth ne quittait plus ces pensées, chaque nuits son corps hantait ces rêves, ces lèvres réclamaient les siennes chaque secondes et la voir à ces cotées dans sa petite robe sans pouvoir la toucher était un supplice pour lui.

La soirée se passait tranquillement, Beth essayait comme elle pouvait d'ignorer Daryl, ce qui le rendait fou, Carol fulminait et fusillait Beth du regard. L'horloge sonna vingt trois heures déjà et les invités commencèrent à partir, tandis que Beth aidait Maggie a la vaisselle, son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité du jardin, le baiser lui revint encore une fois en mémoire.

\- Bon tout est fini je vais dormir cher Glenn demain une grosse journée nous attend, bonne nuit Beth et merci pour l'aide

\- De rien c'est normal et embrasse Glenn, Répondit Beth

Quelques instant plus tard elle entendit Maggie démarrer sa voiture et se senti soudainement très seule, elle rêvait d'une relation comme celle de Maggie et Glenn, elle monta dans sa chambre, un petit sourire se perdit sur ces lèvres quand elle repensa a la façon dont Daryl la regardait, elle avait du se retenir de pas lui sauter dessus en le voyant arrivé, très classe dans son jean brut et sa chemise blanche qui cachait rien de son corps, juste en y pensant elle senti son coeur accéléré, elle se changea et décida de se poser au lit avec un bon livre en espérant que le sommeil arriverait rapidement.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa, Alors qu'en pensé vous ?**

 **Est ce que Daryl va revenir la voir afin de s'expliquer sur leur baiser ? Ou peut être mettre fin a ces espoirs ?**

 **Laissez moi une rewiew :D a dimancheee :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello mes Bebychou !** **Sa y'est on est en Décembre et d** **ans 21 jours c'est Noël *Yeaaaaaah***

 **Vous avez prévu quoi ? Déjà installé le sapin et autres déco ? Pour ma part je vais chercher mon sapin mardi :D J'ai été au marché de Noël de ma ville vendredi c'était super !**

 **Bon trêve de blabla, je remercie encore tout ceux qui viennent lire ma fic et a ma Namour qui me laisse chaque fois de merveilleux commentaire :3**

 **!Attention! Il y a du lemon dans ce chapitre ( Oui, oui il était temps )**

 **#Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, seule l'histoire est à moi**

 **Je vous laisse a votre lecture :)**

* * *

chapitre 9 : Comme dans un rêve

Trente minute plus tard, un bruit la fit sursauté, elle se leva et se rapprocha doucement de sa fenêtre, elle aperçu Daryl qui lui montra de la tête la balançoire, elle hocha la tête, se regarda dans le miroir, elle avais troquer sa magnifique robe contre un pantalon de nuit et un simple t shirt, ces cheveux était relevé en un chignon flou d'où s'échappait quelque mèches. Elle pris un petit gilet, ces UGGS et descendit.

Daryl était face à elle, assit sur la balançoire, elle s'approcha doucement, son coeur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait sortir de son corps, le calme régnait dans la nuit

\- J'ai rompu avec Carol

\- Oh ... Je suis désolé, fit Beth

\- Pas moi ... dit il en se levant et se rapprochant de Beth qui c'était adossé a un arbre.

\- Je ressentait rien pour elle

\- Pourquoi est tu sorti avec elle alors ? demanda Beth en relevant les yeux vers lui

\- J'en aime une autre mais je voulais l'oublier, dit il sans détacher son regard du sien, il était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle

\- Oh ... ben va la voir et dit lui, grogna Beth

\- c'est ce que je fais ... murmura t il

\- Et la je rêve que d'une chose la serrée contre moi et ne plus la lâchée, sentir ces lèvres sur les miennes

\- Ben vas-y alors, souffla t'elle le coeur meurtri

Et avant même que Beth pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il franchi les quelques centimètres qui les séparait et passa ces bras autours d'elle pour la serrée contre lui, Beth mit quelques minutes à réalisé ce qui se passait, elle s'écarta de lui et releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard

\- Mais ... commença Beth

Et avant qu'elle ne pu sortir un mot de plus Daryl venait a nouveau de déposé ces lèvres sur les siennes, son corps entier vibra au contact du sien, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'approfondir le baiser et passa ces bras autour de son cou, leur mains glissèrent à la découverte de l'autre, Daryl mit fin au baiser le premier, haletant

\- Beth, dit moi non, arrête moi avant que je ne puisse plus le faire, tu me rend fou ...

Et avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase Beth l'avait attiré contre lui et l'embrassa a nouveau, Daryl passa ces mains sous ces fesses, ces jambes entoura le corps de son amant tout naturellement. Il se dirigea vers la maison et arrivé dans la chambre de Beth, il la déposa sur le lit et se posa a ces côté, elle se tortilla pour retirer son t-shirt puis celui de Daryl et l'attira contre lui, elle frissonna de bonheur quand sa peau toucha celle de son homme, les lèvres de celui ci descendirent dans le cou de Beth qui ne pu se retenir de gémir, ce simple bruit le rendit de plus en plus dur et a l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il se releva et enleva leur pantalon qui ne leur servait plus a rien, il prit le temps d'admirer le corps de Beth, elle ressemblait a un ange, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle voulait de lui. Ces lèvres et ces mains parcourait le corps de Beth qui devenait folle de désirs, il glissa ces mains sous son soutien gorge, lui retira et taquina ces seins, elle se cambra sous le plaisir, il posa sa bouche sur sa poitrine, Beth était au 7ème ciel, Daryl descendit une main au dessus de son tanga, effleura ces cuisses, ces jambes puis remonta glisser sa main sous le dernier rempart afin de titiller son centre nerveux de plaisir, instantanément elle se cambra a nouveau, elle était déjà humide, il se place entre ces jambes, l'embrassa a l'intérieur de sa cuisse et lui enleva son tanga tout en laissant une traîné de baiser humide le long de ces jambes, il remonta avec une telle lenteur que Beth cru mourir d'impatience, elle senti une langue ce glisser entre ces lèvres intime, elle hurla de bonheur, elle senti un doigt s'insinuer en elle et sa langue vint titiller son clitoris, elle senti une chaleur se propager dans son ventre, ces reins, une boule de nerf explosa en elle et hurla son prénom, il avait failli se faire dessus comme un adolescent juste en l'entendant hurler son prénom.

Il remonta vers sa bouche et embrassa Beth, elle glissa sa mains vers son boxer bien décidé a lui rendre la pareil, elle en profita pour échanger de position avec lui et se retrouvant au dessus

\- Tu n'est pas obligé Beth, dit il de sa voix rauque

Elle posa un doigt sur ces lèvres afin de le faire taire, elle laissa ces lèvres glisser sur son torse et embrassa chacune de ces cicatrices tout en descendant, elle lui enleva le boxer et posa la main sur son sexe, elle l'entendit grogner de plaisir, elle enroula ces doigts timidement et elle commença a faire des va et vient, les gémissement et grognements de Daryl se fit entendre de plus en plus, elle continua sur sa lancée, elle regardait avec envie son sexe gonflé de plaisir, elle se baissa et déposa sa langue dessus, elle l'entendit gémir plus fort et haleter, elle avait envie de le goûter et le prit en bouche, Daryl du se faire violence pour ne pas finir dans sa bouche. Après de nombreux va et vient daryl la stoppa lui expliquant que s'en était trop pour lui et qu'il voulait se sentir en elle.

Il la reposa doucement sur le lit et vint se frotter contre elle en cherchant son approbation du regard, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, il la pénétra doucement, elle était si chaude et serré autour de lui.

\- Oh bordeeeel Beth ... c'est si bon ... haleta t il

Et il commença des va et vient et sous ces coup de reins, Beth sentait le plaisir monter a nouveau en elle, elle gémissait, son souffle se mélangeait à celui de Daryl, il laissa ces doigts glisser sur son corps, ces seins, Beth lui caressait le dos, l'embrassait,

\- Daryl ... Oui continue... Plus fort ... gémissait elle

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Daryl la pénétra de plus en plus fort, Beth se senti partir de nouveau, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et commença a se contracter autour de lui, une explosion tout aussi forte que celle d'avant l'emporta, son nom se perdis sur les lèvres de Beth, Daryl ne tarda pas a la rejoindre en hurlant son prénom. Il retomba doucement sur elle pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle sentit tout son corps enveloppait celui de Beth

\- Je suis fou de toi beth ... murmura t il au creux de l'oreille de Beth

\- Moi aussi Daryl, lui dit elle d'un voix tremblante

Il se releva sur ces avant bras et la regarda dans les yeux, il avait tout fait pour l'oublier mais c'était impossible, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et pour la première fois il s'endormit sereinement avec Beth dans ces bras.

* * *

 **Aloooooors ? C'était mon tout premier Lemon alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !**

 **Que pensez vous qu'il va se passé ? Est ce que Maggie va enfin accepté cette relation ? Est ce que cela va durer ?**

 **Vivement dimanche prochain :D**

 **Petite review pour mes beaux yeux ? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello mes Bebychou :D Co** **mment allez vous ? Moi super j'ai fait mon sapin lundi :D**

 **Plus que 16 jours et c'est Noël ! Vous avez prévu quoi ?**

 **Je remercie encore et encore et encore ma Namour qui chaque dimanche à hâte de me lire, me donne son avis et me "harcèle" pour le chapitre suivant haha je t'aime trop ma Namour 3**

 **#Les personnes ne sont pas a moi, seule l'histoire est a moi**

 **Voila je vous laisse avec le chapitre 10 !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Et si c'était sa le bonheur ?

Beth se réveilla de bonne heure et s'étira de tout son long avant de sentir un bras passer autour de sa taille, elle mit quelques secondes à réalisé avec qui elle se trouvait et un sourire de bonheur apparu, elle se retourna et pu admiré l'homme a ces cotées

\- Bonjour princesse, murmura t il en déposant ces lèvres sur les siennes

\- Bonjour bel endormi, rigola t elle, tu te rend compte que je pourrais y prendre goûts de ce genre de réveil

Il ouvrit les yeux et en la voyant baigner dans la lumière du matin seulement habillé d'un simple drap il ressenti un bonheur a l'état pur, il leva sa main et d'un geste plein de tendresse, lui caressa le visage

\- A quoi donc ? demanda t il alors qu'un sourire étira ces lèvres

\- A tout ça ... ce bonheur de me réveillé et de voir ton visage, de sentir ton corps contre le mien, souffla t elle doucement

Elle tremblait un peu, de peur, de le faire fuir avec ces paroles

Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux et vit une lueur qu'elle ne pu reconnaître dans ces yeux, il y avais de la peur, de la douleur, elle le senti se crispé

\- Oh Beth ... Je ne sais quoi dire, j'ai peur de ne pas être a la hauteur, tu mérite tellement plus qu'un homme tel que moi, je suis vieux et je n'est que des casseroles derrière moi et tout ce que je peut t'offrir c'est mon coeur ... tu mérite un homme jeune avec un bel avenir devant lui ...

Beth senti son coeur se serrer

\- Mais Daryl tu est tout ce que je veut, je connais ton passé et je l'accepte, notre différence d'âge n'a pas d'importance, je t'aime depuis ce jours où tu est venu me chercher y'a quelques mois et je veut être a tes côté aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ! Et je pourrais te retourner tes phrases, je suis jeune sans expérience comparé a Carol ...

\- Beth tu est la personne la plus adorable que je connais doté d'une grande maturité ... j'ai pas l'habitude de montrer ni parler de mes sentiments mais je t'aime vraiment et t'est celle que je veux depuis le jours où tu t'est endormi dans mes bras cette journée la ..

Beth senti les larmes lui monté au yeux a l'évocation de son père, tant de choses c'était passé depuis ce jours la ... Daryl vit sa peine et il déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes, elle se colla a lui, son corps frissonna de désirs et rapidement leur mains cherchaient le corps de l'autre et pour la deuxième fois ils découvrirent les joies du plaisir et de l'amour.

Quelques jours étaient passés, Beth et Daryl passaient tout leur temps ensemble pour le plus grand malheur de Maggie qui voyait cette amitié d'un mauvais oeil, elle avait peur que Daryl profite de la vulnérabilité et la naïveté de sa jeune soeur mais elle était heureuse que cette dernière est retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre. Alors qu'il décida de venir chercher des boissons et elle se décida de prendre a part Daryl et de lui parler

\- Daryl je peut te parler 5mn c'est au sujet de Beth ...

\- Oui bien sur. Elle a un problème ?

\- Non non mais je m'inquiète je vois bien que vous passé tout votre temps ensemble, tu vient de rompre avec Carol, j'ai pas envie elle croit que c'est pour elle que tu la fait ...

\- Pourquoi elle penserait ça ?

\- Je te l'avais pas dit mais après la mort de mon père, Beth c'est beaucoup rapprocher de toi et elle a développer des sentiments envers toi mais je sais que c'est pour combler la perte de notre père alors ne lui donne de faux espoir s'il te plaît

\- Promis

Sur cette promesse il retourna rejoindre Beth qui était toujours installé dans le salon devant son film préféré, Harry Potter*, il la vit passionné devant ces trois sorciers préféré, cela le fit sourire, elle était si belle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui

\- Ha enfin j'ai cru tu t'étais enfui, rigola t elle

\- Non désolé Maggie a voulu parler ...

\- Ha bon ? Elle ta dit quoi ?

\- Apparemment tu essaie de combler la perte de Hershel en étant avec moi et vue que j'ai rompu avec Carol, je ne dois pas te donner de faux espoirs

\- Nan mais j'hallucine ...

\- Beth c'est pas si stupide que sa ... Peut être que inconsciemment tu confond tes sentiments

Beth se releva comme s'il l'avait gifler, les larmes commencèrent a lui monter au yeux

\- Va t'en, hurla t elle

\- Beth s'il te plaît

\- VA T'EN MAINTENANT

Il se leva abattu et s'en alla, Beth couru se réfugié dans sa chambre et laissa ces larmes couler.

* * *

 **Alors ? Comprenez vous la réaction de Daryl ? de Beth ?**

 ***Harry Potter : Dédicace a mes petites Potterhead, Coquillette d'amour :3 Always :3**

 **A dimanche prochain *Love***


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou mes Bebychou :D** **Comment allez vous ? Moi plutôt bien :)**

 **Dans une semaine c'est Nöel *Wouiiiii* :D**

 **Qu'avez vous prévu ?**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours ma super Namour ! Je croise les doigts pour le projet dont on a parler (L) Je t'aime :3**

 **Et j'aimerais aussi dire a #Pauline qu'elle me manque et j'espère qu'elle me lit chaque semaines :3**

 **#Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Après la pluie le beau temps

Beth se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle décida d'aller voir Maggie et de s'expliquer avec elle. Elle la retrouva dans la cuisine, Maggie et Glenn préparait le dîner

\- Bonsoir Glenn, tu peut nous laisser seul s'il te plaît je dois parler à Maggie

\- Beth ça va pas ? De quoi veut tu parler ?

Glenn s'éclipsa discrètement sentant une dispute arriver

\- Pourquoi est tu aller voir Daryl dans mon dos ?

\- J'ai peur pour toi Beth

\- Je suis grande Maggie je sais ce que je ressens et j'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! C'est ma vie !

\- Beth je veut que ton bonheur ! Met toi a ma place ! Tu est ma petite soeur ...

\- Maggie, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de me voir grandir mais j'ai de vrai sentiments pour lui et c'est réciproque ... Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes ensemble, on la caché car on savais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord mais tu est ma soeur et j'ai envie que tu sois heureuse pour moi, j'ai envie de pouvoir partagé mon bonheur avec toi ... Dit elle d'une voix noué par le sanglot

Maggie s'approcha d'elle et réalisa qu'elle avais peut être mal réagit sans écouter sa soeur

\- Oh Beth ... Je suis désolée, j'ai juste peur que tu souffre, il va me falloir un peu de temps avant que la pilule passe mais tu peut compter sur moi, je suis la pour toi

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Beth pour sentir un poids s'échapper d'elle et sauta dans les bras de sa soeur

\- Je suis la plus heureuse Maggie, si tu savais, Daryl me comble, merci de faire un effort ! Je t'aime tellement grande soeur

\- Il a intérêt sinon je le frappe, rigola Maggie, moi aussi je t'aime ma petite soeur, va chercher Glenn on va pas tarder a manger

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme mais Beth n'arrêtait pas de penser a Daryl, elle avait peur de le perdre après cette dispute. Elle prit la décision de lui parler demain et mettre les choses au clair, s'il voulait être toujours avec elle, ils allaient devoir assumer leur couple et s'afficher au grand jour !

Le lendemain matin, Maggie toqua a sa porte pendant qu'elle lisait et lui annonça que quelqu'un était venu se faire pardonner, elle vit soudain apparaître Daryl avec un beau bouquet de rose, son visage était si tendu et on voyais bien qu'il avait passer une sale nuit, Maggie le laissa passer avec un petit sourire complice envers Beth et referma la porte les laissant seuls

\- Bonjour Daryl

\- Bonjour Beth, j'ai quelque chose a dire alors s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas c'est vraiment dur pour moi tout ça

Beth senti son corps se crispé, elle craignait la tournure de cette conversation

\- Vas-y je t'écoute

\- Beth ce qui c'est passé hier était horrible, quand je suis parti tu n'imagine pas dans quel état j'étais ! Jamais aucune fille ne m'avait mis dans un état aussi pitoyable, je suis fou de toi et je sais que toi aussi mais quand Maggie m'a dit tout ça j'ai eu peur que tout ce qu'on vis depuis une semaine n'était qu'un rêve ... J'ai tellement essayer de t'oublier et j'ai peur de devoir recommencer ma vie sans toi ... Pardonne moi ...

Beth se senti fondre un peu plus au fur et a mesure de ces paroles, son coeur s'amusait a faire le grand huit et ces jambes était devenu tellement coton qu'elle du se retenir au rebord du lit, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posa les fleurs sur le bureau derrière Daryl et caressa doucement la joue de Daryl, il frissonna

\- Oh Daryl ...Je sais pas quoi te dire, tu est tellement important pour moi jamais je pourrais te laisser t'éloigner de moi ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne cherchais qu'une excuse pour partir

Elle vit Daryl relever la tête vers elle, pu voir ces yeux briller, elle ancra son regard dans le sien pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui

\- Maintenant on ne se cache plus sa me bouffe

\- Je voulais te dire la même chose, je veut pouvoir montrer au monde entier que tu est mienne pour toujours

Elle rigola et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes doucement, tendrement, elle senti ces bras passé autour de sa taille et la soulever contre lui, elle passa ces bras autour du cou de Daryl elle pu sentir tout l'effet qu'elle lui procurait, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'onduler des hanches sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, Daryl ne pu retenir un grognement

\- Beth on peut pas ta soeur est en bas ... murmura t il

\- Daryl j'ai besoin de toi la maintenant besoin de te sentir en moi

Il n'en fallu pas plus a Daryl pour passer ces mains sous le t'shirt a Beth pendant qu'elle continua d'onduler contre lui tout en l'embrassant, il lui enleva son t shirt et le sien et la déposa sur le lit, elle commença a enlever le pantalon a Daryl pendant qu'il dégrafait son soutien gorge et posa sa bouche sur son sein durci a cause du plaisir, elle glissa sa main dans son boxer et pris en main son sexe qui était prêt a exploser, Daryl grogna et descendit sa main vers son pantalon qui rejoignit en quelques instants la pile de vêtements au sol.

Daryl n'en pouvait plus des doux mouvement de la main de Beth sur sa queue, il glissa sa main en dessous du slip de Beth et la pénétra d'un doigt, puis deux, Beth se cambra instantanément elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir

\- Daryl ... Bébé ... Vient j'en peut plus d'attendre ...

Daryl aimait quand Beth prenait les commandes, il avait toujours été dominant mais il adorait que Beth se lâche

\- A vos ordres princesse

Il enleva son boxer et celui de Beth et la pénétra d'un coup, Beth ne pu retenir un hoquet de bonheur, elle se senti rempli avec lui, il commença a faire des va et viens de plus en plus puissant tout en titillant les seins de Beth qui se cambrait sous ces caresses

\- Oh ma belle, qu'est ce que j'aime te faire l'amour ... Hum ... Tu me fait tellement de bien, murmura t il a l'oreille de Beth

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'un immense feux d'artifice explose a l'intérieur de Beth, elle se retenait de pas hurler son nom, Daryl l'embrassa afin de camoufler leur gémissements et quand il senti Beth se contracter autour de lui il ne tarda pas a la rejoindre au 7ème ciel, il s'écroula a côté d'elle en la prenant dans ces bras, il embrassa son front tout en lui murmura des paroles rempli d'amour, Beth se senti a sa place dans ces bras, elle était heureuse et Daryl se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle soi heureuse avec lui comme elle l'était maintenant.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Alors comment vont réagir les autres quand ils vont découvrir leur relation ?**

 **J'aimerais dire aux nombreuses personnes qui me lis de me laisser une petite review que je sache ce que vous en penser, si vous aimez, ce que je dois changer. Merci :D**

 **a Dimanche prochain**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello mes Bebychou !** **Comment ça va ? C'est Noël aujourd'hui wouiiiii :D**

 **Vous avez été gâtées ? Moi ouiiii ! J'ai reçu une réponse positif pour un prêt :D j'ai reçu des bottes, une coque Harry Potter, des mitaines chat, des bouquins et un porte clé tour Eiffel :)**

 **Je vous souhaite de Bonne Fêtes de fin d'année, plein de bonheur sur vous et votre famille !**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Bonne lecture ❤**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le dîner des révélations

Beth et Daryl vivaient leur amour au grand jour depuis plus d'une semaine, ils avaient prévu un repas le soir pour l'annoncer au reste du groupe, Beth appréhendait la réaction de Carol qui était toujours amoureuse de Daryl, il essayait de la rassuré lui disant qu'elle avait rien a craindre mais Beth ne voulait rien entendre, l'idée de perdre Daryl la terrifiait a un point qu'elle avait fait des cauchemars, tout allait se jouer ce soir lors du repas.

Rick et Lori furent les premiers a arriver suivi de Michonne et Shane, Carol, Abraham et Sasha. Beth s'occupa d'accueillir toute la joyeuse troupe pendant que Daryl aidait Glenn a mettre la table et que Maggie finissait de préparer le repas. Beth était nerveuse et alors que le groupe venait d'entamer le dîner, elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et se leva, Daryl la regarda en l'interrogeant du regard

\- Je peut pas le garder plus longtemps, murmura t elle

Daryl se leva et vint se poser a ces côtés tout en passant un bras autour d'elle, le groupe tourna les yeux vers eux, l'étonnement et l'interrogation se lisait sur leur visages. Beth jeta un regard a Daryl qui lui sourit avant de prendre la parole

\- Voila on vous a fait venir pour vous annoncé quelque chose

Il déposa sa main sur la joue de Beth et la regarda tendrement avant de se retourner vers le groupe

\- Beth et moi sommes ensemble depuis deux semaines et nous voulions partager notre bonheur avec vous

\- On est très heureux, Maggie et Glenn nous ont déjà donner leur bénédiction et j'espère que vous pouvez comprendre

Le groupe s'échangea quelques regards surpris puis Lori et Rick se levèrent et allèrent serrer Beth et Daryl tout en leur souhaitant plein de bonheur puis les autres firent pareil, seul Carol restait en retrait son regard rempli de haine. Beth rayonnait au côtés de Daryl qui la regardait amoureusement, il déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes pendant que Carol les maudissaient.

Le repas se poursuivi dans la joie et la bonne humeur et alors que les premiers commençaient a partir, Carol alla rejoindre Daryl qui était sortit fumer

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'a quitter ? Pour une gamine ? Vociféra t elle

\- Carol, cela a toujours été elle ... J'avais besoin de l'oublier et tu étais la, je suis désolé de t'avoir utilisé ... mais soi réaliste on avais rien a faire ensemble

\- Tu va me le payer Daryl ! Et ta petite pute aussi ... Vous aller regretter

Daryl se retourna avec fureur, ces yeux étaient rempli de colère et avança vers elle tandis qu'elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver collé au mur

\- Que tu m'en veuille je veut bien mais ose touché a Beth et je ne répondrais plus de moi !

Puis il s'écarta, jeta sa cigarette et s'en alla retrouver Beth, Carol tremblait de rage elle savait qu'elle allait jouer avec le feu mais elle devait se venger et elle avait déjà une petite idée, ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts.

Daryl retrouva Beth qui saluait les derniers invités

\- Oh tu est la j'ai cru que tu t'étais enfui, murmura t elle alors qu'elle se blotti dans ces bras

\- Non non je fumais une cigarette, je vais y aller ma belle

Elle le raccompagna devant la porte, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ces lèvres sur celle de Daryl

\- Fait bien attention sur la route, bonne nuit

\- Promis je te vois demain. Dors bien !

\- Toi aussi

Un sourire de tendresse s'affichait sur le visage de Daryl, il se retourna et la nuit l'enveloppa dans ces bras, Beth ne su qu'il était parti que lorsque le moteur de sa moto ne résonnai plus dans l'obscurité.

Elle referma, s'adossa contre la porte quelques instant, la soirée avait été riche en émotions, elle avait eu tellement peur de l'avis de ces amis mais tout le monde avait accepté leur histoire et cela lui réchauffa le coeur malgré tout elle avait vue le regard froid et rageur de Carol et savait qu'elle en avait pas fini avec elle


	13. Chapter 13

**Cadeau de Noël pour ma Namour qui ma toujours soutenue et qui en pouvais plus d'attendre haha voila un 2e chapitre inédit :D**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Quand les ennuis décident de taper l'incruste

Deux mois c'étaient écouler depuis ce repas et Beth était sur un petit nuage, Carol c'était effacer du paysage, Daryl et elle passaient la plus part de leur temps ensemble, Daryl avec le temps c'était livré a elle, lui racontant son enfance et son adolescence difficile, il lui parla de son frère, ce qui les avaient rapprocher encore plus. Il y avait eu des disputes car le caractère de Daryl n'était pas facile, il pouvait se refermer comme une huître et disparaître une journée entière, Beth s'adaptait car elle savait que cette relation sérieuse était une première pour Daryl.

Un jours alors qu'elle rentrait des courses, Beth vit une enveloppe glisser sous sa porte, aucune adresse ni expéditeur juste un nom " Beth " et déposé comme tel, Beth ne savait quoi faire avec cette lettre, devait elle l'ouvrir ? La jeter ? La curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit ... Un gouffre s'empara d'elle quand elle vit des photos de Daryl avec Carol qui rentrait cher lui, elle reconnût le bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert deux semaines plus tôt, un petit mot accompagnait les photo " Voila où Daryl passe toutes ces journées quand il en a marre d'être avec une petite gamine ! Maintenant tu sais et ils passent par leur temps a parler ... "

Les larmes lui monta rapidement aux yeux, elle du se rattraper a la chaise car ces jambes étaient incapable de la porter plus longtemps, elle pleura de longues minutes, elle se traita de conne, comment avait elle pu croire à toutes ces belles paroles ? Elle se reprit peut être était ce une coïncidence, Daryl n'allait pas tarder, elle allait enfin savoir le fin mot de tout ça.

Une heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte claquer et son ventre se serra

\- Bonjour princesse, dit il en l'embrassant

Beth ne pu résister a ces lèvres, tout son corps réagissait contre son gré a ces mains, sa voix, ces lèvres, toute son âme lui hurlait de partir, de s'éloigner de lui mais elle ne pu faire aucun mouvement.

\- Ca va ? Tu a une petite mine, demanda t il inquiet

\- Hum .. Oui oui juste un peu fatigué

Ils allèrent à la cuisine, elle vit l'enveloppe qui traînait encore, elle se retourna face a lui, il remarqua les larmes qui menaçait de couler sur son beau visage

\- Beth, qu'est se ...

\- Tu était où hier ? Et toutes ces fois où tu partais sans rien dire sans donner de nouvelles ? coupa t elle

Elle vit Daryl se crispé, elle se demanda si c'était la culpabilité qui l'avait fait réagir ?

\- Ici et la ...

\- Pourquoi tu me répond par des réponse si vague ? Où étais tu ? Comment dois je te croire alors que tu me dit rien ? Tu me cache quoi ? Sanglota Beth

Daryl leva les yeux vers elle et vit a quel point cela lui avait fait du mal, il savait que son caractère était pas facile a vivre et il savait que Beth était une perle, il l'aimait plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la perde ! Il soupira, c'était le moment où la vérité sortait enfin.

\- Je ...

* * *

 **Gros suspense. ... Que va t'il se passer ?**

 **RDV Dimanche prochain 😘**

 **Petit review pour que je saute au plafond ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**BONNE ANNEES Mes Bebychouuu !**

 **J'espère vous avez bien fêtez avec vos familles, ami(e)s & co.**

 **Vous avez déja fait votre liste de bonnes résolutions ?**

 **Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année je vais être gentille et vous mettre deux chapitres inédit :D**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Bonne lecture *CoeurSurVous***

* * *

 _Daryl leva les yeux vers elle et vit a quel point cela lui avait fait du mal, il savait que son caractère était pas facile a vivre et il savait que Beth était une perle, il l'aimait plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la perde ! Il soupira, c'était le moment où la vérité sortait enfin._

 _\- Je ..._

Il inspira

\- Je vais sur la tombe de mon frère ... Lui parler ...

Un blanc s'installa entre eux, Beth n'osait pas le regarder, elle savait qu'elle aurait ce besoin incontrôlable de venir se blottir dans ces bras,

\- Et d'où viennent ces photos ? Tu m'a tromper avec Carol ?

Daryl releva vivement la tête, comment pouvait elle pensé cela ?

\- Comment pourrais je te tromper Beth ? Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas Daryl, regarde ces photos ...

\- Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en moi ... Tu sais quoi je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de me justifier alors que j'ai rien a me reprocher !

\- J'en est marre de toutes tes cachotteries, toujours a m'inquiéter de ce que je dois dire, faire pour éviter de te fâcher ! Met toi a ma place un peu ... J'ai envie de te connaître plus, d'être celle a qui tu te confie ... mais chaque fois tu te referme comme une huître

Beth senti ces larmes coulés le long de ces joues, son coeur était trop meurtri, elle était perdu, elle avait envie de croire en lui mais tout lui montrait le contraire ...

Elle le vit se tourner et repartir, elle n'essaya même pas de le rattraper ou le retenir ... Tout cela ne servait a rien, elle se laissa tomber et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, elle dû s'endormir car quand elle ouvrit les yeux la nuit était déjà tomber. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'écoula sur son lit n'ayant plus de force.

1 semaine c'était écouler, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Daryl, Maggie ne savait que faire devant la tristesse de Beth. De son côté, Daryl n'était pas mieux, il sortait même plus et passait son temps a jouer a la console et boire, Carol qui avait entendu parler de la dispute avait décider d'aller rejoindre Daryl cher lui avec une bonne bouteille de whisky, elle toqua au environ de 22h, elle vit le visage plein d'espoir ouvrir la porte puis le vit se crisper

\- Tu veut quoi ? grogna t il

\- J'ai appris pour Beth et toi, je suis venue t'apporter une bonne bouteille et de la compagnie

\- Hum entre, dit il en voyant la bouteille de whisky

Il se posa sur le canapé, se servit un verre qu'il bu cul sec puis un deuxième et un troisième, Carol vient s'asseoir a ces côtés, mit sa main sur sa cuisse

\- Comment tu vas ? Tu m'a manquer ... Tu sais je suis la pour toi

Il bu son 4e verre cul sec, son esprit commençait a être embrumé, il avait besoin d'oublier qu'il avait perdu la seule femme qui l'aimait, Carol en profita elle se hissa sur ces genou et enleva son débardeur

\- Que .. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Chuut laisse toi faire

Elle déposa ces lèvre sur les siennes ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Cadeaaaaaau ! 2e chapitre !**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi.**

* * *

 _\- Que .. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Chuut laisse toi faire_

 _Elle déposa ces lèvre sur les siennes ..._

Daryl ne lui répondit pas, l'alcool ayant embrumer ces sens il mit quelques secondes a réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et ne vit pas Carol les prendre en photos, il la repoussa et la vit cacher son téléphone

\- C'est quoi ça ? Tu nous a prit en photo ? C'est toi qui lui a envoyer tout ces photos, ces mensonges !

\- J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour nous, elle t'avait ensorceler et manipuler pour t'avoir ! Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi ! Tu ne peut pas aimer cette gamine !

Daryl se leva d'un bond et senti son point s'abattre sur le mur, l'alcool empêchant la douleur de s'intensifier, la colère grondait en lui

\- Putain Carol ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Elle était tout pour moi et tu a tout détruit ! Et en plus tu vient cher moi, me faire boire et essayer de profiter de moi, soûle ?

Il prit le téléphone et le balança contre le mur, il vit Carol se relever et se diriger vers la porte

\- Je te prévient Carol, si tu ose encore t'approcher de Beth ou moi je te ferais vivre un enfer !

Il entendit la porte claquer, s'écroula sur son canapé et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Hershel, il laissa ces émotions prendre le contrôle et sentit des larmes coulées ... Il réalisa a cette instant précis que Beth était la femme de sa vie et que jamais il ne pourrait en aimer une autre, qu'il allait devoir tout faire pour arranger la situation ! Il décida de prendre son courage a deux mains et d'aller la voir ...

Beth était tranquillement entrain de lire, un des rares moments ou elle ne pensait pas a Daryl, un bruit se fit entendre dehors, elle se redressa et cru avoir rêver quand un deuxième bruit tapa a sa fenêtre. Elle s'approcha doucement et vit une scène qui lui était familière, Daryl était en bas de sa fenêtre, lui montrant la balançoire.

Son coeur se mit a battre tellement fort qu'elle mit quelques secondes a réaliser qu'il était vraiment la et que c'était pas son esprit qui hallucinait, elle mit ces UGGS, son gilet et descendit, arrivée dehors elle senti la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'octobre lui frappé les joues et frissonna. Elle s'approcha doucement et le vit tituber jusqu'à la balançoire, elle accouru jusqu'à lui pour le soutenir et senti son haleine rempli d'alcool

\- Beth faut je te parle

\- Tu est bourré Daryl, pourquoi je t'écouterais ?

\- Car je t'aime et que tu est la femme de ta vie, je l'est réaliser grâce à Carol

Beth lâcha Daryl, elle avait rêver d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche mais pas de cette façon, elle senti son coeur se serrer, sa colère monta en elle

\- Carol ? Tu était avec elle ?

\- Oui ... Enfin pas dans ce sens ... Beth écoute moi s'il te plaît elle est venu avec une bouteille a essayer de profiter de moi, elle a avouer avoir tout manigancer ...

\- Tu a coucher avec elle ?

\- Nan elle m'a embrasser mais je l'est repousser, je te jure ! Ces photos que tu a vu c'était quand elle est venue chercher ces affaires

Il vit des larmes couler sur son beau visage quand soudain son visage,déformé par la colère et la tristesse,se relever vers lui

\- Va t'en ! Va la rejoindre ! Je suis pas une poupée de chiffon qu'on utilise et qu'on jette ! Je t'aime vraiment Daryl mais j'en peut plus de toutes ces cachotteries, ces humeurs massacrante et le reste !

Daryl se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ces bras, elle senti son coeur battre contre son visage son odeur si particulière qui la rendait folle, elle ferma les yeux et ne pu se détacher de lui

\- Tu entends mon coeur ? Il bat que pour toi

\- Alors dit moi la vérité ... J'en peut plus de toute cette souffrance

Daryl lui releva le visage et la regarda droit dans les yeux

\- Beth je te promet que jamais je n'irais te tromper, je t'aime tellement tu est tout pour moi ! J'avais besoin par moment de me retrouver seul essayer de comprendre tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête, c'est tout nouveau pour moi tout ça donc j'allait parler a mon frère dans ces cas la et jamais je n'ai revu Carol sauf quand elle est venue récupérer ces affaires, Beth crois moi ... Jamais je pourrais te faire du mal ... Tu est tout pour moi !

Beth n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, elle voyait dans son regard que tout était vrai, elle tremblait de bonheur dans ces bras, Daryl la resserra contre lui et déposa tendrement ces lèvres sur les siennes c'était comme si tout l'univers était en parfait union, Beth ressenti tout son amour et ne pu s'empêcher d'approfondir leur baiser.

* * *

 **Aloooors vos avis ?**

 **A dimanche prochain 😘**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou mes Amouuuurs :D**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Désolé pour dimanche derniers, j'ai pas pu poster, j'étais au fond du trou, super malade et très fatiguer don cpour me faire pardonner je pose deux chapitre aujourd'hui :D**

 **Prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre ? C'est partiiiiie 😘**

* * *

 _Beth n'en croyais pas ces oreilles, elle voyais dans son regard que tout étais vrai, elle tremblais de bonheur dans ces bras, Daryl la resserra contre lui et déposa tendrement ces lèvres sur les siennes c'était comme si tout l'univers était en parfait union, Beth ressenti tout son amour et ne pu s'empecher d'approfondir leur baiser._

\- Je t'aime tellement, soupira t elle contre ces lèvres

Elle sentit ces bras la soulever contre lui et la déposer sur le lit, ces propres mains cherchais a lui retirer sa chemise, elle se frottait contre lui lui fesant lâcher un grognement de plaisir, elle avais besoin de sentir sa peau, de le sentir en elle, de ressentir tout cette amour la submerger.

Elle posa doucement ces mains sur son torses, admirant chaques imperfections, chaques muscles, chaques respiration , elle voulais tout capter, tout enregistrer dans sa mémoire, elle sentit ces lèvres glisser dans son cou, sur ces seins, elle frissona malgré elle.

Daryl adorait son odeur, elle sentait la vanille caramélisé et ne pouvais s'empêcher de vouloir la dévorer et plus il descendait sur son corps plus ces gémissements se fesais entendre et plus cela le rendait fou de désir. Cette femme pouvais l'achever avec un regard, un gémissement, un baiser, il en était fou.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus, Beth ne pouvais s'empêcher de rougir face a son sexe gorgé de sang, il la regarda comme la 8è merveille du monde, elle décida de prendre les choses en mains et se posa doucement sur lui, son corps entier s'embrasa quand elle le sentit en elle, chaques fois c'étais un feux d'artifice

\- Oh Beth tu me rend fou

Elle senti peu a peu le feu l'envahir, elle commença se soulever doucement pour qu'il puisse mieux le prendre, entièrement, profondément, Daryl qui devenais de plus en plus fou, il posa ces mains sur ces hanches pour mieux l'aider, il senti Beth commencer a perdre pied, il prit un de ces seins en bouche, le mordilla, le suca, Beth du se retenir sur ces épaules, quelques coup de reins plus tard il l'entendit hurler son prénom et se contracter autour de lui et il n'en fallu pas plus pour lui pour se rependre en elle, elle s'effronda sur lui épuiser et sans aucune force, Daryl la laissa quelques minutes de répit.

Alors qu'il essaya de se lever, une de ces jambes endolori il remarqua que Beth c'était endormie, il la souleva doucement et l'allonga a ces côtés avant de se coucher a ces côtés.

La journée avait déja commencer depuis plusieurs heures quand Beth se réveilla elle se sentait combler mais épuiser de la veille quand toutes images lui revinrent en tête, elle se retourna vers l'autre côtée du lit mais ne vit qu'un mots de Daryl "Princesse tu dormais telement je voulais pas te réveiller, je suis aller au travail, je passe te chercher plus tard. Love you. D. " un immense sourire apparût sur son visage, elle sentait que ça allait être une super journée.


	17. Chapter 17

**Voila un deuxième chapitre :D**

 **Je vient de réaliser qu'il ne reste qu'une dizaines de chapitres a poster ... Pfiou j'en est déjà les larmes aux yeux rien que d'imaginer que cette histoire arrive à son terme !**

 **Ce chapitre à été réellement éprouvant émotionnellement car je me voyais a travers elles, la peur du changements, de perdre des souvenirs, de l'avenir, c'est exactement ce que je vit en ce moment mais bon faut rester positive !**

 **Bon évitons de trop déprimer hein je laisse place au chapitre 17**

* * *

Beth descendit dans la cuisine et retrouva sa soeur qui venais de rentrer et qui rangeais les courses

\- Tu te lève que a cette heure ?

\- Oui ... J'ai une sacré nuit pleine de révelations, murmura Beth

\- Raconte !

Beth s'assit et commença a lui raconter ce qu'il cétait passer avec les photos, la dispute, Maggie comprenais enfin ce qui avait is Beth dans cet état, elle lui raconta la déclaration et les révélations de Daryl

\- Donc chaques fois il allait voir la tombe de son frère ...

\- Oui, je pense que Carol en a profiter de notre faiblesse pour essayer de nous détruire et de le séduire a nouveau

\- Mon dieu, je pensais ça d'elle ! Que va tu faire a son sujet ?

\- Rien ... Elle mérite même pas que je lui accorde de l'intention !

Maggie était impressionner de cette maturité dans ces yeux, elle était devenu une adulte sans même sans rendre compte

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi

Beth sentit un poids s'enleverde ces épaules, sa soeur comprenais enfin qu'elle n'étais plus une petite fille qui avais besoin qu'on la protège

\- Et toi ? Le bébé ? Glenn ?

\- Haha tout va bien, Glenn est adorable, il s'occupe tellement de moi et s'occupe de tout pour l chambre du bébé je ne peut qu'être la plus heureuse en parlant de ça je dois finir les cartons dans ma chambre

\- Tu a besoin d'un coup de main ?

Beth vit son sourire s'allonger et elle prit ça pour un oui elle rigola et alla rejoindre sa soeur dans les escaliers. Plusieurs heures c'étaient écouler, on pouvait entendre des rires résonner dans la chambres de Maggie

\- Han tu te rappel de ce truc ? Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'on avais rendu maman folle avec ça

\- Hahahaha oui oui, dit Beth qui pleurais de rire

\- Regarde moi tout ces photos et ce bordel que j'ai garder qui date du collège ! Y'a même le livre de terminal ! Han quel tête j'avais, rigola Maggie

Beth ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, cela lui fesait du bien de paser l'après midi avec sa soeur, elle lui avait tant manquer, elle pensa que d'ici quelques semaines tout cela serait fini elle allait déménager avec Glenn avoir un bébé et Beth resterait ici pour revendre la maison, tout leur souvenirs, elle ne pu empecher une larme de coulée

\- Oh Beth qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Je repensais a tout nos souvenirs, nos fous rire, de maman qui nous berçait ... Tellement de choses c'est passer depuis la mort de papa et j'en revient toujours pas que tu va partir et que cette maison ne sera plus la nôtre

Maggie s'assit a côtée d'elle, passa ces bras autour d'elle, elle se sentait tellement nostalgique et sentit son coeur se pincer a tout ces souvenirs qui remontait a la surface

\- Oui tellement de choses mais on doit avancer, on peut pas vivre éternellement dans le passé et où que l'on ira ils seront la avec nous

Beth savait que Maggie avait raison que tellement de belles choses allait leur arriver a l'avenir et que quoi qu'il arrive leur parents serait toujours la avec eux dans leur coeur mais malgré tout les larmes pleines de souvenirs et de toute ces années passées coulèrent malgré elle.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser ? Hâte de lire la suite ?**

 **Rdv dimanche prochain mes Bébychou**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello mes Amouurs ! Coment vous allez aujourd'hui ?**

 **Pour ma part disont que le week end a été chargée en émotions ... Décéption amoureuse et concours pour une page harry potter ( On croise les doiiiiiigt ! j'espère gagner )**

 **Sans parler de mon marathon Pretty Little Liars suite aux spoils de ma soeur ( Merci de m'avoir donner envie de la continuer après ma baisse de régime de cette série en 2011 ) je vient de me faire 3 saisons en 5 jours maintenant j'attaque la saison 4 Waaaaaa !**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Bon je ne vous embête pas plus, place au chapitre 18 :D**

* * *

Le lendemain Beth se réveilla dans le lit de sa soeur, elle se remémora leur fou rire toute la nuit et leur confidences sur la vie quand un bruit de placard et une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud et de pains grillé lui parvint au narine. Elle descendit a la cuisine et vit un festin posé sur la table, du bacon, des oeufs, du nutella, des toasts et plein de bonnes pâtisseries qui ne demandait plus qu'à être manger !

\- Han tu a préparer tout ça ?

\- Oui je me suis réveiller tôt et je n'arrivais plus a me rendormir avec le bébé qui donnait des coups, rigola Maggie

\- Alors petit ange on embête déja sa maman, murmura Beth au ventre de sa soeur

\- L'encourage pas non plus hein ! Allez mangeons

Beth ne se fit pas prier deux fois et attaqua ce somptueux repas. Maggie rigola sur les joies de ce derniers mois de grossesse et combien elle avait hâte de le voir sortir, elle se leva pour chercher le pain grillé mais une vive douleur l'en empêcha, elle s'écroula sur le sol se retenant avec mal sur le dossier de la chaise

\- Maggie !

Beth accouru auprès de sa soeur et vit de l'eau coulée le long des jambes de sa soeur

\- Maggie est ce que ... est ce que le bébé arrive ?

\- Mon dieu ... Il ne doit arriver que ... Ahhhh sa fait mal !

Maggie hurlait sous les contractions, Beth attrapa son téléphone, appela un taxi puis Glenn qui décrocha de suite

\- Beth que se passe t'il ?

\- Euh c'est Maggie ... Je crois ... Je crois elle accouche !

\- Quoiiiii ? Je prend les affaires et j'arrive !

\- Le taxi arrive, rejoins nous a l'hôpital ! Vite !

Maggie se releva doucement entre deux contractions aidée de Beth

\- Glenn va nous rejoindre a l'hôpital, vient on va prendre le taxi !

Maggie était déja entrain de se faire ausculter quand Glenn arriva en trombe, il la rejoint et ressorti 15mn après

\- Elle est à 8cm ils l'emmènent en salle d'accouchement et vont lui installer la péridurale ... Mon dieu Beth le bébé arrive ... Et si j'étais pas prêt ? Et si ...

\- Glenn calme moi tout ira bien ! Va la rejoindre je préviens les autres

A peine Glenn reparti, elle prit son téléphone, elle tremblait, elle appela tout le monde et laissa un message vocal a Daryl qui devait être au travail, elle espéra qu'il répondrait rapidement ..

30mn plus tard tout le monde était arriver sauf Daryl, le silence était le maître dans la salle d'attente, personne n'osait rien dire, Beth fût soulager de voir que personne n'avaient prévenus Carol. Elle n'aurait pas pu assumer l'accouchement de sa soeur et elle en même temps.

2h c'était écouler, chacun essayait de s'occuper comme il le pouvait, Beth n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et décida d'aller chercher un jus d'orange et arrivée a l'accueil elle l'aperçut

\- Daryl ... Souffla t elle

Daryl la vit, elle perdit tout sens et courut vers lui avant de pleurer a chaudes larmes

\- Beth ? Que se passe t'il ?

\- J'ai eu si peur ... On est arriver a temps, Glenn qui paniquait, cette attente interminable, j'en peut plus ...

Rick débarqua au même moment,

\- Beth sa y'est le bébé est né ! Vient vite le médecin veut te parler ! Hey Daryl salut !

* * *

 **Voila ! Alors ? Sa y'est le bébé arrive :D**

 **Laissez moi une review histoire de remonter le moral des troupes :p**

 **Vivement dimanche prochain ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooo mes petits coeurs ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Pour ma part je suis pas au top de ma forme, entre ma rupture, mon régime, le chat qui fout le bordel chaque nuits je suis a bout ... Mais bon heureusement l'écriture me faire tenir et comme on dit " après la pluie le soleil hein " :)**

 **Un grand merci a toute les personnes qui m'ont laisser une review ou un commentaire sur facebook :D**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Voila le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture mes chats 😘**

* * *

 _Rick débarqua au même moment,_

 _\- Beth sa y'est le bébé est né ! Vient vite le médecin veut te parler ! Hey Daryl salut !_

\- J'arrive ...

Beth alla retrouver le médecin qui lui apprit que Maggie et le bébé se portait bien et que sa soeur voulait la voir, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et couru voir sa soeur.

\- Oh Maggie comment vas tu ? Salut Glenn !

\- Beth ! Je suis tellement fatiguée ... Mais regarde ce petit prince ...

\- Oh mon dieu ... Maggie il est parfait ! Bonjour petit coeur regarde toi comment tu est beau ! Vous lui avez déja donner un prénom ?

\- Oui mais on veut attendre que tout le monde soit la pour vous l'annoncer, répondit Glenn

\- Je vais vous laissez vous reposer et profiter de votre petit chou, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres ! On repassera demain. Je t'aime Maggie.

Beth retourna a la salle d'attente, leur annonça la bonne nouvelle et leur dit qu'ils pourraient revenir demain voir le bébé.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était au rendez vous et attendait l'accord du médecin pour allez voir Maggie.

\- Sa y'est on peut y allez, annonça Beth

Maggie, qui tenait leur petit garçon, les salua avec un grand sourire ! Tout le monde la félicita, l'embrassa, allèrent serrer la main a Glenn.

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir et je vous présente notre fils, Hershel Norman en hommage à mon père et au père de Glenn, annonça Maggie un sanglot dans la voix

\- Oh mon dieu Maggie ... Papa doit être tellement fier de toi ...

\- Oh Beth, ne pleure pas sinon je vais m'y mettre, rigola Maggie, tu veut le prendre ?

Beth s'approcha doucement et prit ce petit être dans les bras, une sensation de bien être s'empara d'elle et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Daryl n'en revenait pas, voir Beth avec ce bébé dans les bras le chamboula plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Daryl ça va ? demanda Rick en voyant son expression

\- Hmm oui oui je vais prendre l'air, répondit il

Daryl était perdu, trop de choses se bousculait dans sa tête, jamais il n'avait penser à des choses comme être père avec d'autres filles mais avec Beth sa lui semblait normal, comme si c'était la suite logique de leur histoire ...

Il enfourcha sa moto, roula jusqu'au cimetière et s'écroula sur la tombe de son frère

\- Merle, pourquoi t'es pas la ... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! J'aime vraiment Beth plus que tout au monde mais ... Et si je n'étais qu'un frein pour elle ? Elle mérite tellement de bonheur ... Que faire ?

Seul le vent qui fouettait les branches lui répondit

\- Tu me manque fréro

* * *

 **Voilaaa pour ce chapitres !**

 **Pauvre Daryl tellement de questions, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Laissez une petite review ... Même minuscule je prend :D**

 **A dimanche prochain ! ❤**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour les Amours, comment allez vous ?**

 **Bientôt la St valentin ... Qu'avez vous prévu ? Êtes vous en couple ou célibataire ?**

 **Moi en mode Harry Potter et un bon repas en solo avec le chat Hahahaha ( Désésperée ? Moi ? Jamais x) )**

 **J'écris mes derniers chapitres ne ce moment même pfiou c'est tout drôle de me dire que cette fic sera bientôt fini !  
Bon je vais pas vous déprimé plus longtemps, place au chapitre 20 :D**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

* * *

Daryl ne vit pas les heures défilés, la nuit venait de tomber lorsque son téléphone vibra

" _ **De Beth :**_

 _J'espère que tu va bien, je suis rentrée, je prépare le repas si jamais tu a faim._

 _XOXO"_

Daryl réalisa qu'il était encore au cimetière, il se leva et s'en alla rejoindre Beth.

Lorsqu'il arriva il vit Beth au fourneaux avec un beau petit tablier, les cheveux relevés, son coeur battait a la chamade, était ce ça le bonheur qu'il avait tant entendu parler dans les bouquins ?

\- Oh Daryl je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé, tu va bien ? Demanda t'elle en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Daryl l'entoura de ces bras et l'embrassa passionnément

\- Comme je t'aime Beth !

Beth rigola doucement et le rouge lui monta au joues, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de voir Daryl aussi afffectueux

\- Moi aussi Daryl, vient le repas est prêt

\- Beth je sais que cela fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble et je comprendrais que tu ne veut pas, mais aimerais tu passer la St valentin avec moi ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr Daryl je serais ravie, répondit Beth avec un immense sourire

Daryl ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais il sentait au fond de lui que c'était la bonne choses a faire. Il fallait juste trouver la meilleur façon de lui faire passer la plus merveilleuse des journées.

Les jours passaient a une allure folle et le jour J arriva plus rapidement que prévu.

Daryl angoissait de plus en plus a l'idée de raté leur première St valentin tandis que Beth avait peur que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas et passait son temps a réfléchir a un meilleure cadeau.

Ce matin la Beth se réveilla de bonne humeur, la veille elle avait fait du shopping et avait trouver une petite robe parfaite pour cette occasion. Elle prit un bon petit déjeuner, sa douche et commença a se préparer.

Elle enfila pour la première fois des portes jarretelles noir en dentelles avec le soutient gorge assortis qu'elle avait hâte de lui montrer, elle enfila sa belle robe dos nu rouge, elle boucla ces cheveux qui tombait en cascade sur son dos. Elle mis ces yeux en valeur avec un peu de mascara et mis un peu de gloss goût cerise.

Elle vit qu'il était déja l'heure elle enfila ces chaussure compensé noir et pris sa veste, sans oublier son cadeau pour Daryl. En descendant les escaliers elle entendit une voiture se garée, son coeur commençait a battre de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle aperçu Daryl dans un beau costume qui l'attendait avec un énorme bouquet de rose ...

* * *

 **Voila fini, Oui oui je suis cruelle :p**

 **La semaine prochaine sera un chapitre Spécial St Valentin que je posterais Mardi 14 février * exceptionnellement avec plein d'amour ***

 **Laissé une petite review avec vos meilleures idées de saint valentin :p**

 **Bonne semaine et a Mardi !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello les petits Chats ! Comment vous allez ?**

 **Hé oui aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin ! Quoi de prévu ? Pour ma part je vais de faire un bon repas avec mon chat et sûrement la dose de film d'amour x)**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Sur ceux je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre * Plein de Love sur vous ***

* * *

 _En descendant les escaliers elle entendit une voiture se garer, son coeur commençais à battre de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle aperçu Daryl dans un beau costume qui l'attendait avec un énorme bouquet de roses …_

Daryl n'en revenait pas, Beth était somptueuse avec un sourire immense et ces yeux qui pétillaient

\- Waouh Daryl tu est tellement séduisant dans ce costume ! Et ces roses sont magnifique !

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase.

\- Tu est tellement magnifique dans cette robe ! Allons y j'ai prévu une soirée inoubliable, dit il en passant sa main dans son dos

Beth ne pu s'empêcher de frissonné, elle s'assit dans la voiture essayant de lui tiré les vers du nez

\- Non non tu ne sauras rien aie confiance, rigola t'il en lui lançant un clin d'œil

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant un somptueux restaurant italien au bord d'un lac, elle n'en revenait pas c'était un endroit magnifique, Daryl lui banda les yeux afin de selon lui "garder le mystère". Lorsqu'il détacha enfin le bandeau, elle allait s'apprêter a lui demander où menait toute cette histoire mais elle eu le souffle coupé face à ce qui l'attendait : une terrasse avec une magnifique table, des pétales de roses parsemaient le sol, des bougies et lanternes brillaient dans la nuit et une vue magique sur le lac

\- Daryl … Waouh … Je n'est pas de mots … C'est juste magique et parfait !

\- Tu aimes ? Allons nous asseoir. Prend ce que tu veux

Un serveur approcha et leur tendit la carte

\- Mon dieu Daryl tout à l'air si bon … Je vais me laissez tenter par les raviolis au foie gras et une petite salade, merci

\- Je vais prendre la Cucina Campagnia, merci et deux coupes de champagnes avec ceci

Après quelques minutes, le serveur apporta leur repas

\- Oh Daryl, tu me gâte ! Ca a l'air délicieux

\- Tu le mérite tellement. Bonne appétit ma belle

Et a cet instant seul leur coupes de champagne résonna dans la nuit suivi de leur éclats de voix et de rire.

\- J'espère que tu a bien manger ?

\- C'était délicieux et j'ai passer une excellente soirée ! Merci vraiment si tu savait comme je t'aime !

Daryl la rapprocha de lui et se pencha vers elle avant de lui murmurer à son oreille

\- Qui te dis que la soirée est déjà fini ?

Beth ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais rien que l'espoir de continuer la soirée avec lui l'inonda de bonheur.

Pendant qu'il roulait vers leur prochaine destination, Beth ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler, elle était si rempli de bonheur d'être la avec lui, personne ne l'avait jamais rendu si heureuse et elle su que jamais personne a part lui ne pourrait la combler comme il le fait.

Elle remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite colline où il l'avait emmener lors de leur première sortie. Elle se demanda ce qui l'attendait, elle espérait pouvoir lui donner son cadeau, elle appréhendait tellement ce moment …

La portière qui claqua la sortie de ces pensées et elle alla rejoindre Daryl, il installait une petite couverture et ramena un panier et se tourna vers elle, lui proposa de venir s'installer.

\- Avant de te laisser parler j'aimerais t'offrir ton cadeau

\- Oh Beth tu n'était pas obligé !

\- Ca me fait plaisir, tiens …

Daryl prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit doucement, il perdit tout ces mots quand il aperçu un magnifique bracelet en argent avec des belles gravures un signe de l'infini suivi de " _B/D Je t'aime de tout mon amour"_

\- Mon dieu Beth ! Il est magnifique je t'aime tellement !

Il l'embrassa passionnément, se colla a elle et du se faire violence pour se séparer d'elle.

\- Beth, faut je te dit quelque chose … Voila je sais que cela fait quelques mois qu'on est ensemble mais je t'aime d'un amour complètement dingue, tu me rend tellement heureux comme jamais je l'est été, tu me comble de joie chaque jours et je n'imagine pas qu'un jours tu ne sois pas dans ma vie. Tu est tout pour moi et j'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller chaque jours, m'endormir chaque soir à tes côtés, dans tes bras alors voila ….

Il sorti une petite boîte rectangulaire

\- Je sais que tu trouvera peut être cela trop rapide mais accepterais tu, dit il en ouvrant la boîte, de vivre avec moi ?

Beth aperçu une clé avec un porte clé à son nom dans la petite boîte, les larmes lui monta aux yeux

\- Pourquoi tu pleure ma princesse ? Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai des étagères de libre pour toi et tellement de place je ….

\- Oui oui oui Daryl je suis tellement heureuse … Oui avec plaisir ! Je t'aime tellement tu me comble plus que personne ! le coupa t'elle

Elle l'embrassa passionnément ces mains parcourait son corps se rapprochant plus près

\- Allons cher toi je pourrais pas tenir une seconde de plus sans sentir ta peau contre moi

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa mes Amours ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Pensiez vous qu'il allait lui offrir une clé ? Laissez moi vos avis :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitres une bonne scène LEMON :p**

 **Bisouuuuux et bonne St Valentin**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello mes Amours ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me lisent chaque semaines et tout spécialement ma #Sarah et ces merveilleux commentaires qui me touche tellement ! Comment je vous aime tellement !**

 **Je vais pas m'attarder hein je suis sûr que vous attendez avec impatience ce chapitre et ce LEMON tant promis haha**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Elle l'embrassa passionnément, ces mains parcourait son corps se rapprochant au plus près_

 _\- Allons cher toi, je veut pas passer une seconde de plus sans ta peau contre moi !_

Peu de temps après ils arrivèrent chez lui, Daryl embrassa Beth contre la porte avant de la laisser rentrée, Beth n'était jamais venu cher lui, elle n'avait jamais osée lui demander, par peur d'être une parmi sûrement tant d'autres, par pudeur aussi c'était plus simple chez elle car elle avait ces repères. Elle inspira et passa le pas de la porte, c'était un grand loft, elle sentit Daryl se glisser derrière elle, ces mains glissaient sur sa taille, elle frissonna, elle sentit ces lèvres glisser dans son cou.

Daryl glissa sa fermeture éclair et fit tomber sa robe, dévoilant son ensemble noir porte jarretelle dentelle, elle passa ces jambes au dessus de la robe et se retourna vers lui elle vit que cette petite surprise lui coupa le souffle il la dévorait du regard

\- Oh bordel Beth ! Tu est incroyablement sexy

Il la colla contre lui, elle pouvait sentir tout l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait avec cette petit tenue. Il la souleva, elle passa ces jambes autour de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, il la déposa doucement sur le lit, se releva et l'admira. Elle se releva et lui enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon.

Elle glissa ces mains sur son torse avant de les glisser sous son boxer, elle en profita pour embrasser son torse pendant qu'elle caressait son sexe gorgé de sang, elle entendit Daryl grogner. Elle descendit ces lèvres doucement vers la source de son plaisir, lui retira son boxer avant de le prendre en bouche goulûment, au fur et a mesure, de ces va et vient sur son sexe, ces grognement se transformaient en gémissements elle laissait sa langue vagabonder sur sa queue, il commençait a perdre la tête et dû se faire violence pour l'arrêter avant de finir dans sa bouche.

Il la releva et lui dégrafa son soutien gorge laissant échapper sa poitrine, il ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre en bouche pendant que ces mains commencèrent a voyager sous son string, il la senti sursauter et gémir tandis qu'il s'insinuait en elle. Elle se cambra contre lui, ces mains glissait sur son corps essayant de le rapprocher encore plus, il la relâcha et la laissa tomber sur son lit avant de faire glisser son string le long de ces jambes et remonta doucement laissant ces lèvres traîner sur ces jambes avant de se glisser entre ces jambes et de taquiner son clitoris du bout de sa langue, elle serra les poings contre les draps tant le plaisir était violent et enflammait toutes ces terminaisons nerveuses, il glissa un doigt en elle puis un deuxième, dans la chambre seul les gémissements de Beth étaient entendus.

Elle sentit une explosion se déployer en elle au fur et a mesure que ces doigts se glissaient en elle et que sa langue la torturait délicieusement, le plaisir montait de plus en plus, elle était a deux doigt d'exploser quand soudain elle le senti se retirer.

\- Désolé Beth mais je veut me sentir en toi

Il se hissa sur le lit, l'embrassa passionnément, elle enroula ces jambes autour de ces hanches, se frotta contre sa verge, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, elle frissonna de plaisir et lâcha un gémissement lorsqu'il s'introduisit en elle sauvagement.

\- Oh mon dieu … Daryl … Plus fort …

\- Beth tu me rend fou !

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ces coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus sauvage, Beth se sentit décoller doucement avant de sentit une explosion incroyable se propager dans tout son corps, c'était tellement fort et puissant comme son amour pour Daryl, elle se contracta autour de lui, l'emmenant avec elle au 7e ciel, il se retira et s'allongea a coté d'elle avant de la prendre des ces bras

\- Comme je t'aime Beth !

\- Je t'aime aussi Daryl, répondit elle avant de l'embrasser et de se laisser embarquer dans les bras de Morphée

Daryl ne c'était jamais sentit autant a sa place que maintenant avec Beth dans ces bras et sur ces douces pensées il s'endormit avec bonheur.

* * *

 **Alors pas trop déçu ? Prochain chapitre y'aura un autre LEMON haha et plus quelques chapitres avant la fin**

 **Bonne fin de week-end mes Amours *Love Sur Vous***


	23. Chapter 23

**Ohayo mes Chou a la crème :D**

 **Comment allez vous ? Moi un peu hors du temps, le soleil commence a arrivé de nouveau, je suis aller voir 50nuances de greys avec ma soeur jeudi, c'était sympa ! J'ai gagner la première place a un concours Harry Potter Wouiiii Félicitations a moi :D**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Je vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture et une grosse dédicace a ma #Sarah qui a tant voulu cette scène haha Love you**

* * *

 _Daryl ne c'était jamais senti autant a sa place que maintenant avec Beth dans ces bras et sur douces pensées il s'endormit avec bonheur._

Le soleil venait de se lever, Beth ouvrit doucement ces yeux, une main entourait sa taille et des jambes étaient emmêler au siennes, elle se leva doucement, s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle soupira d'aise quand l'eau chaude glissa sur son corps.

Daryl se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit l'eau coulée et quand il arriva il aperçu Beth de dos, ces cheveux tombait sur ces fesses en quelques secondes il devint dur et décida de la rejoindre.

Beth sursauta lorsqu'elle senti des bras et un corps se collé a elle et senti le désir qu'il avait pour elle, elle se cambra vers lui et pu entendre un grognement, Beth s'appuyait contre le mur froid avec ces bras tandis que les mains de Daryl caressait ces seins, les torturant avec une douceur contrôlé, elle frotta ces fesses contre sa queue, on entendait juste des gémissements et grognements a travers l'eau qui coulait. Ces mains quittèrent ces seins pour descendre vers son centre de plaisir, il glissa doucement sur son clitoris, il la senti sursauter et gémir de bonheur, il glissa ensuite un doigt en elle en continuant de torturer son clito de la paume de la main

\- Tu aime ça Beth crie pour moi

\- Oh bordeeeeel Daryl ... Ooooh, je vais venir ...

Beth sentait ces jambes trembler sous la puissance de l'excitation que Daryl du la retenir de son autre bras pour évité qu'elle ne tombe

\- Je t'interdis de jouir maintenant ! lui ordonna t'il

Beth frissonna et se mordit les lèvres mais ne pu s'empêcher de gémir face a ces paroles.

\- Ecarte tes jambes et penche toi, je vais te faire jouir, je sais que tu veut me sentir au plus profond de toi je vais te donner ce que tu veut comme tu le mérite

Elle aimait quand Daryl était cru avec elle et s'exécuta et senti Daryl se détacher d'elle, ces mains glissa le long de son dos, il l'admira a sa merci, cela lui procurait un effet incroyable et il pouvait voir qu'elle adorait aussi, il s'accroupi et passa sa langue entre ses lèvres il la senti vibrer a son contact

\- Tu est tellement prête pour moi, dit il en glissant deux doigt en elle

Il fit quelques va et vient tandis qu'elle essayait de ce retenir de jouir a son contact

\- Daryl ... Je t'en supplie !

\- Tien toi prête tu va sentir tout l'effet que tu me fait bébé !

Il pris son pénis et le frotta contre elle avant de rentré en elle sauvagement, elle hoqueta de plaisir et il commença a se mouvoir en elle

\- Oh Beth t 'es tellement mouillé pour moi !

Il commença a la pénétré de toute ces forces en entamant des va et vient désordonné, son bassin tapait contre ces fesses, Beth hurlait de bonheur, jamais elle n'avait ressenti un désir si violent !

\- Tu aime ça hein Beth

\- Oh daryl je vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps !

\- Tu aime quand je te prend comme ça ! Jouis pour moi ma belle

Ce simple mot déclencha un ouragan, une tornade, une explosion en Beth, un orgasme d'une intensité incontrôlable.

Elle hurla encore et encore le nom de Daryl, se contracta autour de lui qui en fût en trop pour lui

\- Oh Beth tu est incroyable, dit il en se déversant en elle

Beth était entrain de redescendre de ce paradis, il la vit lâché prise, vider de toute ces forces, il la rattrapa et s'assit dans la douche avec elle dans les bras

\- Je t'aime ma Beth et je sens que je vais adorer ce genre de douche

Il entendit Beth rigoler doucement contre son torse

\- Hahaha t'es pas possible ! Mon dieu je meurt de faim !

Ils terminèrent de se laver et descendirent envelopper dans des peignoirs bien moelleux. Ils s'installèrent dans leur lits et passèrent la journée devant The Walking Dead a rigoler, se chamailler et manger n'importe quoi.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en penser vous ?**

 **Bon ma Namour j'espère que ta bien kiffer hein :')**

 **Rdv dimanche prochain :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ohayoo mes BebyChouuuu ! Comment que vous allez bien ? :D**

 **Oui oui je suis de TRÈS bonne humeur ! J'ai passer une excellente une semaine avec de très bonnes nouvelles ! Alors j'ai envie de distribuer de l'amour, de la joie et encore de l'amour !**

 **Déja pour commencer GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN pour dimanche dernier, j'était super malade et aucune motivation a écrire. Donc pour me faire pardonner je vous poste deux chapitre ! ( Oui oui de rien moi aussi je vous aimes :p )**

 **Je tiens a remercier encore toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic et encore un immense merci a ma #Namour qui chaque semaine m'écris un long commentaire qui me touche plus que tout et qui est toujours la pour me soutenir ! ( et qui je précise a failli violer son homme suite a mon précédant LEMON hahahaha xD voila petit tape l'affiche perso hahaha )**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Bon trêve de blabla je vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps et vous laisser lire les nouveaux chapitres !**

* * *

Le lendemain Beth rentra chez elle annoncer la grande nouvelle a Maggie, elle entendit des rires venant du salon

\- Regarde Glenn ! Il sourit ... Oui mon coeur tu fais sourire a maman ...

\- Bonjour Maggie, Glenn et ooooh lalala regarder moi ce petit ange, dit Beth en lui prenant la main

\- Tient Beth enfin tu accepte de te mêler au commun des mortels, rigola Glenn

\- Haha très drôle ! J'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer

\- Sa tombe bien moi aussi, annonça Maggie l'air mystérieuse

\- Vas-y raconte, s'impatienta Beth

Maggie leva sa main gauche et Beth pu voir a son doigt une magnifique bague

\- Oh mon dieu tu va te marier ? hurla presque Beth

\- Oui et j'aimerais tellement que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur ...

\- Mon dieu j'y crois pas ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Bien sur que oui j'accepte !

Beth serra Maggie dans ces bras, elle se sentait tellement heureuse pour eux deux, ils étaient le parfait amour pour elle, un exemple et espérait qu'avec Daryl ils auraient une vie toute aussi belle !

\- Et toi alors ? demanda Maggie

\- Je vais emménager avec Daryl !

\- Waouh c'est un énorme pas ! Tu est sur de toi ? et de Lui ?

\- Oui il a bien réfléchit et on est sur de nous ... Il me montre qu'il a envie de s'investir dans notre relation, il me rend vraiment heureuse !

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi alors ! Ça va faire drôle de plus vivre ensemble ... Vivre avec toi va vraiment me manquer !

\- On continuera a se voir ! Et nous ne sommes qu'a quelques rues l'une de l'autre ! Dès que tu aura besoin de moi pour le bébé ou n'importe quoi tu pourra m'appeler !

Maggie n'en revenait pas de voir sa petite soeur grandir aussi vite, elle se rappelait encore il y avait quelques années avec son appareil dentaire elle passait son temps a lire et maintenant elle était amoureuse et allait emménager avec lui.

Elles passèrent la journée a rigoler, se raconter les derniers potins, comment Glenn avait fait sa demande et que le mariage était prévu dans 3mois. Beth était impatiente de voir tout ces préparatifs, la robe, ...

Pendant une semaine, Beth passait son temps entre les cartons, les allées/retour de chez elle jusqu'à chez Daryl et les préparatifs du mariage.

La vie avait reprit son cours, Beth et Maggie passaient énormément de temps ensemble pour le mariage, demandant a Glenn de temps en temps son avis, Daryl voyait a quel point Beth était heureuse et une idée des plus stupéfiante commença a grandir dans son esprit, il alla demander conseil a Glenn et Maggie qui fût de suite emballer et accepta de l'aider.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Le Jour J !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voila la suite mes BebyChou et le Jour J !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et le jour J arriva, Maggie devenait de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et a mesure où les minutes avançaient ! Beth ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit Maggie en robe, elle était resplendissante

\- Oh Maggie ... Tu est magnifique !

Maggie senti l'émotion la gagner et elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Beth dans ces bras

\- J'aimerais tant que papa soit la ...

\- Maggie il est la avec nous et il est tellement fier de toi ! Et moi aussi si tu savait ! Toi et Glenn êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

\- Pfiou ! Beth je suis tellement nerveuse !

Beth entendis les notes de musiques démarrer et emmena sa soeur vers la porte, elle lui prit le bras et passa la porte, tout était magnifique dans cette petite église, tout leurs amis étaient la, elle aperçu Glenn qui regardait avec émerveillement Maggie, on sentait l'émotion entre eux ! Elle glissa son regard vers Daryl qui était très beau dans son costume et elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Quand Daryl vit Beth dans sa belle robe de demoiselle d'honneur, sa mâchoire tomba a la renverse, elle était tellement radieuse, un immense sourire sur son visage, il était tellement heureux d'être avec elle, jamais il n'aurait cru possible, un jours, de connaître le bonheur.

La cérémonie c'est fini sur les larmes, les cris de joie, plein de confettis. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des fêtes ou le buffet les attendaient ainsi que la piste de danse. La soirée était incroyable, tout le monde riait, mangeait, dansait.

Maggie et Glenn entamèrent leur première danse, on pu voir les lumières se tamisées, la fumée couvrir le parquet et " Perfect " de Ed Sheeran se mettre en fond, on voyait la complicité et tout l'amour entre eux, Beth se sentit laisser gagner par l'émotion et ne pu se retenir de se coller a Daryl qui passa ces bras autour d'elle. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule et son corps ondula doucement contre le sien.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et Maggie annonça qu'il était temps de lancer le bouquet. Toutes les filles se réunirent en groupe derrière Maggie.

\- Prêtes les filles ?

Alors qu'elle allait lancer le bouquet, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Beth et lui donna le bouquet

\- A ton tour !

Beth ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, quand soudain " Love is alive" de Léa Michele démarra et elle vit Daryl s'avancer vers elle puis posa un genou a terre et sortit une petite boîte de sa veste, Beth ne pu qu'écarquiller les yeux

\- Beth, ma douce princesse, cela fait un ans que j'ai le bonheur immense d'être avec toi, que je vit le parfait amour a tes côtée et pour rien au monde je l'échangerais, tu est ma moitié et aucun mots ni déclaration ne pourra assez te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, a quel point je suis raide dingue de toi

Beth ne réalisa pas ce qui lui arrivait, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues

\- Je veut finir ma vie a tes côtées, grâce a Maggie et Glenn, j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et j'ai demandé leur aides ... Alors voila je te demande aujourd'hui de me faire l'incroyable honneur de devenir ma femme pour le meilleure et le pire ?

Beth n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, elle était au mariage de sa soeur et Daryl venait de la demander en mariage, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues et elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait besoin de réfléchir a la réponse de cette question ...

* * *

 **Voila voila ! Pfiouu j'ai envie de me marier moi maintenant hahaha !**

 **Que pensez vous qu'elle dira a Daryl ?**

 **Laissez moi vos avis : Comment voyez vous la demande en mariage parfaite selon vous ?  
**

 **A dimanche prochain :p**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello mes BebyChouuu ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **La semaine c'est bien passée ? Pour ma part excellente, mes projets commençent enfin a devenir concret et tout va changer bientôt !**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est a moi :)**

 **Sans tarder voila la suite …. Alors que dira t'elle a Daryl ?**

* * *

 _Beth n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, elle était au mariage de sa soeur et Daryl venait de la demander en mariage, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues et elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait besoin de réfléchir a la réponse de cette question …._

Seul la musique couvrait le silence que la question de Daryl avait installer, chaque invités ainsi que les mariés attendaient avec impatience la réponse de Beth.

\- Oh Daryl … Comment pourrais je refusée d'épouser l'homme de ma vie ? Oui oui oui je le veut ! Oh mon dieu bien sur je le veut !

Daryl était sous le choc, elle avait dit oui, elle allait devenir sa femme, il regardait Beth qui pleurait de joie, lui même sentait ces larmes commencer a monter. Il passa l'anneau au doigt de Beth, il se rapprocha de « sa femme » qui admirait la bague, il l'embrassa tendrement et Beth passa ces bras autour de son cou, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils n'entendaient pas les gens autours d'eux hurler de bonheur et leur bulle éclata lorsque Maggie vint les félicités

\- Oh Beth, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, pour vous deux !

\- Maggie ! Je suis tellement heureuse, comment vous avez prévu tout ça dans mon dos ?

\- Hahaha surprise !

Maggie prit sa soeur dans ces bras. Ce jours ne pouvait pas être plus parfait !

La soirée battait son plein, la joie et le bonheur se lisait sur le visage des gens. Malheureusement toute bonne journée a une fin, les invités commençaient a partir et Maggie et Glenn se préparaient pour leur futur lune de miel tant dis que Beth et Daryl restèrent jusqu'à la fin pour les aider avec les bagages

\- Oh Beth tu va me manquer ! Daryl ta intérêt a prendre soin d'elle sinon je te tue !

\- Allez vas-y sinon tu va manquer ton avion et revenez nous bien bronzer !

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois avant de voir les mariés s'éclipser vers la lune de miel, le soleil, le sable chaud, la mer …. * NdA : Non non je suis pas déprimée …. ACHEVEZ MOI je veut partir en vacances … *

Un mois c'était écouler, calmement, paisiblement, Maggie et Glenn était revenu depuis quelques jours, tout bronzés et détendus, la valise rempli de souvenirs, de photos. Maggie avait déjà embarquer Beth dans la folies des préparatifs pour son mariage, prévu 4semaines plus tard,

Beth était ravi de retrouver sa soeur, lui raconter les derniers potins, lui parler de ces inquiétudes pour le mariage, de l'organisation, de la robe idéale.

De son coté, Daryl était pour la première fois de sa vie serein, sûr du chemin qu'il prenait dans sa vie, il se sentait a sa place auprès de Beth. Il avait hâte de voir Beth dans sa robe blanche, de lui dire oui.

Les jours, puis les semaines défilèrent a une vitesse et le mariage de Beth était prévu dans quelques jours et tout le monde attendait ça avec impatiente ….

* * *

 **Voila mes amours, le chapitre était un peu court car dimanche prochain sera poster le dernier chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue …**

 **Hé oui sa y'est dans 2 semaines je pourrais clôturer cette fiction …. Je vous dit pas l'émotion qu'il y aura pour moi. Je vous Love !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello mes BebyChou ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Moi super bien ! Que des bonnes nouvelles depuis la semaine dernière ( hormis l'explosion de la porte en verre de ma douche survenu en pleine nuit il y a quelques jurs GRRRRRR ) j'ai ENFIN commander mes meubles ( après presque 5 mois d'attente ) je suis sortie vendredi soir avec une amie pour fêter ça, j'ai été gâtée par wish aussi ( oui oui ma carte bleue m'a fait des cadeaux et c'est suicider ensuite xD ).**

 **Malheureusement ces deux derniers chapitres qui vont être mis en ligne me rende un peu triste, je suis passer par tellement de chapitres de ma vie ces derniers mois et grâce à cette fic j'ai pu m'évader, tourner la page de certaines choses et fermer le livre sur d'autres, j'ai pu voir qui était mes vrais ami(e)s et aussi rencontré de nouvelles personnes extraordinaire qui feront partis de ma vie longtemps.**

 **Plusieurs personnes m'ont soutenue au début de ce projet, Sarah ma Namour toujours là à m'écrire un commentaire a la fin de chaque chapitres et à qui j'ai donner cet amour de la lecture, Pauline une femme incroyable qui a été la pour m'écouter à n'importe quel heure de la journée et me réconforter, Marine ma choupiie qui avait hâte de la lire avant même que les première ligne soit écrite ( Vive le Bethyl :D ), mon chat ( oui oui vous rêvez pas ) qui malgré toutes ces conneries est venu me câliner quand la page blanche me menaçait de pointer son nez ... et bien sûr tant d'autres personnes ont été là pour moi et jamais je pourrais les remercier assez. Je vous aimes tellement !**

 **J'aimerais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, MERCI !**

 **Bon je vais terminer ce looooong blabla émouvant avant que vous allez vous endormir hein et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Les jours, puis les semaines défilèrent à une vitesse et le mariage de Beth était prévu dans quelques jours et tout le monde attendait ça avec impatience ..._

Le jour J était arrivé, Beth ne tenait plus en place. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois

\- Et s'il aimait pas ? Ou qu'il ...

\- Rhooo Beth ne t'inquiète pas tu est magnifique, cette robe est un chef d'oeuvre sur toi ! Coupa Maggie

\- Elle a raison regarde toi on dirais une princesse ! rajouta Lori

Beth se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir et scruta le moindre faux pas, elle du avouer que sa robe était parfaite, ces épaules et ces bras étaient couverte de dentelle, puis sa poitrine était maintenue par un magnifique bustier, un ruban rouge marquait sa taille et le commencement de la jupe qui était évasé comme dans les contes de fées. Ces cheveux tombaient en une cascade de boucles blonde, on pouvais voir sur son oreille gauche une rose rouge qui maintenait ces cheveux.

Elle avait hâte de voir Daryl et de pouvoir lui dire oui, hâte d'entendre ces voeux, elle avait passer des heures et des heures a l'écrire. Elle entendit quelques coups à la porte

\- C'est l'heure

\- C'est parti Beth ! Déclara Lori

Les premières notes de la mélodie se firent entendre et Lori avança sur l'allée suivi de Beth et Maggie, son regard se posa de suite sur Daryl qui était rayonnant, il était magnifique dans son superbe costume. Arrivée devant lui, il lui prit la main et ils firent face au maire qui commença son discours. Tout le monde était attentif au moindre mots, puis vint le moment de s'échanger les voeux.

\- Beth, tu est entrée dans ma vie sans que je puisse m'y attendre, en quelques semaines tu est devenue tellement importante dans ma vie et malgré les obstacles, on à avancer ensemble, je t'aime tellement d'un amour encore plus grand que la galaxie, chaque jours j'ai le bonheur d'être à tes côtées et maintenant je vais avoir l'immense honneur de t'appeler ma femme

Beth devait se mordre la lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes, c'était tellement émouvant.

\- Oh Daryl ... Tout a commencer à la mort de mon père, tu m'a soutenue afin de m'empêcher de sombrer, petit à petit on a commencer à se rapprocher malgré que tout aurait pu nous opposées. Depuis ce jours je t'aime aussi fort que ma propre vie et chaque jours je t'aime un peu plus. Tu est l'homme de ma vie et j'ai hâte de la commencer ensemble !

On pouvais entendre des reniflements des bruissements de mouchoirs mais rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment, Beth ne détachait pas son regard du sien, elle voulais malgré les mots lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Ils s'échangèrent les alliances et enfin s'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudissait et sifflait. Sa y est ils étaient mari et femme, Beth senti ces larmes couler alors que Daryl la porta dans ces bras avant de la serrer contre lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, la soirée battait son plein, les invitées dansaient sur la pistes, mangeaient, rigolaient ... A l'arrivée du dessert, Beth se leva

\- S'il vous plaît j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire

Elle se tourna vers Daryl et un tendre sourire apparû sur ces lèvres

\- Oh mon amour si tu savait comme je suis la plus heureuse aujourd'hui grâce a toi mais ce n'est pas tout, déclara t elle avant de poser une main sur son ventre, dans quelques mois tu va devoir aménager une nouvelle chambre ...

Elle vit sa soeur et plusieurs invitées mettrent leur mains devant leur bouche, Daryl la regardait plusieurs secondes sans comprendre avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux

\- Oh Beth tu est ..., murmura t il

\- Oui je le suis, tu va être papa

Daryl n'en revenait pas et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues, il se leva et pris Beth dans ces bras

\- Comme je t'aime Beth tu n'aurais pas pu me donner un plus beau cadeau

Il passa doucement la main sur son ventre alors qu'un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage pendant que les invitées les félicitaient ...

* * *

 **Voila mes BebyChou ... Prochain chapitre, l'épilogue !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Voila le final ... Pfiou c'est déja la fin !**

 **Malgré tout, j'ai prévu de continuer d'écrire pour le plaisir, pour partager avec vous mes couples favoris, mes joies, mes peines ... Je pense ne pas poster tout de suite mais quand ce sera le cas je ferais une page Facebook ( je mettrais le lien dans la description de ma page FF ) où je posterais les liens des chapitres, l'avancement, les futurs projets, vos avis et d'autres trucs et pourquoi pas** **aussi mettre mes covers, dessins que je bosse à côté.**

 **En attendant mes chers lecteur, je tenais a vous remercier pour votre soutient et JE VOUS AIMES FORT !**

 **Voila l'épilogue ...**

* * *

5 ans et quelques mois plus tard :

Beth se réveilla doucement, une main possessif sur sa taille, elle se retourna vers l'homme de sa vie. Elle aimait toujours le regarder dormir, elle senti sa main glisser vers sa hanche et l'attirer vers lui, elle rigola avant de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes

\- Bonjour monsieur Dixon

La bouche de Daryl descendit vers son cou

\- Hum ... Bonjour madame Dixon

Elle frissonna sous ces baisers et commença à glisser ces mains sur son corps quand soudain deux petites tornades entrèrent en trombe et sautèrent sur le lit

\- Maaaaaamaaaaaaan papaaaaaaaaa debouuuuuuut

Daryl grogna et essaya de se cacher sous la couette en entraînant Beth qui rigolait

\- On peut pas dormir 10minutes de plus ?

\- Héééé non c'est l'heure !

Beth se releva et admira la scène avec un sourire immense, sa fille Sarah avait 5ans aujourd'hui et s'amusait a sauter sur le lit. Elle apperçu Merle, leur fils de 3ans se faufiler sous la couette quand soudain Daryl attrapa Sarah et la chatouilla pendant que Merle essayait de sauver sa soeur.

Beth vit qu'il était déja 10h et descendit dans la cuisine quand on toqua à la porte, Maggie, Glenn et leurs enfants Hershel et Luanna charger de cadeaux.

\- Hello tout le monde, entrez ! Les enfants sont en haut entrain de se chamailler avec Daryl haha vous pouvez monter ! Dit elle à Hershel et Luanna qui partirent en courant.

\- Ah lala ces gosses ... En espérant que Daryl reviennent en un seul morceaux, rigola Maggie.

Daryl descendit au même moment et embrassa Beth avant de saluer Maggie et Glenn.

\- Je les est habillés, bon ben c'est parti c'est la fête aujourd'hui !

Les enfants descendirent à leur tour pour jouer dans le jardin suivis de Beth et les autres. Le soleil était déja haut dans le ciel, la fête était incroyable, des ballons partout, un magicien était la, un immense gâteau et Sarah qui allait de souffler les 5 petites bougies sur le gâteau, la joie était a son comble. Tant de choses c'était passées depuis toutes ces années mais Beth était la personne la plus heureuse au monde, elle regarda son mari se faire arroser par les enfants qui rigolaient, Maggie et Glenn fascinées devant le magicien et se dit que pour rien au monde elle aurait échanger ce bonheur, cette vie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voila mes amours c'est la fin ... J'espère que vous avez aimez me lire. Laissez moi un commentaire avec vos moments préférés, ceux qui vous ont moins plus, ou n'importe quoi d'autre !**

 **Plein plein plein d'amour sur vous ! LOVE ❤❤**


End file.
